104 Themes
by fotoshop-cutout
Summary: 104 Themes for the Laven pairing. All different lengths, all different types. Twenty-Fourth Chapter: Rebirth
1. Introduction

Title: **Introductions**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Bookman, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui, Rabi/Allen

Rating: PG-15

Word Count: 924

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_. Also, the song is "Angel is the Centerfold" by J. Geils Band.

Summary: Introductions are everything.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed (as all my work is); this is the first in a series of 104 prompts. All will be the Lavi(Rabi)/Allen pairing.

* * *

[_ Does she walk? Does she talk?_

_Does she come complete?_

_My homeroom homeroom angel_

_Always pulled me from my seat._

_She was pure like snowflakes_

_No one could ever stain_

_The memory of my angel_

_Could never cause me pain._ ]

Rabi had never met the mysterious 'Allen Walker'. In fact, he rather thought that this 'Allen' was just one of Lenalee's imaginary friends. For a while, he played into that. As it was, Kanda mentioned a 'Beansprout' and Lenalee whacked him upside the head for "not calling Allen by his given name". Needless to say, Rabi was surprised that Kanda had acknowledged the existence of Lenalee's delusions. After a day of thought, Rabi realized that perhaps 'Allen Walker' was a real human being. A finder then perhaps?

Rabi, when 'Allen' had first shown up, had been on a mission. When he had returned, he and 'Allen' never saw each other in the castle. Upon Kanda's next mission Rabi realized that 'Allen' was an exorcist. This had Rabi slightly confused, but he did his best not to blurt out his questions to Panda-jiijii. After all, how was it that he didn't know anything about this mysterious 'Allen' character? And how was it that he had Lenalee sticking up for him already? Rabi hadn't managed it and he'd been around a while.

It was half a day after Kanda and Allen (who he still hadn't met) had left when Bookman stood from the table, tipping over an ink bottle that was balanced precariously on the edge of a stack of papers. He didn't apologize, didn't clean it up, but just grabbed a handful of Rabi's hair. A yelp and some subsequent flailing around and Rabi was being dragged through a mess of papers (he would have to reorganize later) and down the hall. Rabi complained loudly yet his mentor didn't release him until they were in the boat, headed away from the Black Order's Headquarters.

"We're going to meet up with Lenalee and Allen after we complete our own mission." Bookman spoke formally to him still. He frowned and rested his head in his palm.

"So what's our mission?" In the end, their mission was a pitiful meeting for Bookman to attend with their clan. Rabi was praised as Bookman Jr. once more, Bookman was praised for his efforts. They had traveled the least out of everyone else in the clan. His 'sister' who had been adopted in the States had sat beside him, next to her own mentor. But really, nothing seemed to touch him. Then again, that could be just how the Bookman clan was. Completely detached from one another.

They took a train to the Hospital in the recently vindicated 'Rewinding Town', where Lenalee and Allen were to join them. Rabi hadn't seen Allen still: he was starting to get a bit discouraged. Maybe he never would meet the other. Two hours after they had arrived at the Hospital, Bookman entered the room where Rabi sat and promptly yanked a handful of the redhead's hair. Another yelp later and Rabi was released in the hallway. Grumbling, he followed his mentor without questioning.

"You watch the kid; I'll be working on Lenalee." Bookman's voice was gruff, Rabi knew better than to question him. He stepped towards the doorway, now hesitant that he was able to see the boy everyone had been talking about. Quietly stepping up to the bed his eyes focused on the mop of white hair that blended in with the sheets and pillows. He blinked his solo green eye. Wasn't this supposed to be a _kid_ and not a guy going prematurely gray? After a moment 'Allen' shifted, revealing his face. Even though the red curse mark stood out on his pale skin Rabi instantly thought 'angel'. Maybe it was just the fairness of his skin and hair; maybe it was just Rabi's mind playing tricks on him: but he couldn't take his eyes off of the boy.

[ _Slipped me notes under the desk_

_While I was thinkin' about her dress_

_I was shy I turned away_

_Before she caught my eye._

_I was shakin' in my shoes_

_Whenever she flashed those baby blues_

_Something had a hold on me_

_When angel passed close by._ ]

Komui entered the room, Rabi didn't notice until a hand rested on his shoulder. Rabi cursed himself for not paying attention. His eyes finally left his angel's form. Komui offered him a smile that Rabi returned. He retreated to the doorway. He leaned there for another fifteen minutes, staring at the form on the bed. Allen started stirring and he looked away, not wanting to be caught in the act. The boy sat up. Words were exchanged, Rabi acted nonchalant. He added his two cents, getting the boy's attention. When Allen turned to face him, the silver eyes jolted him. Nervously he smiled at the angel. For a moment he had no clue what to do. Komui shot him a look and he remembered his manners.

"I'm Rabi. Nice to meet you." Rabi then proceeded to grin, but he saw the way Allen looked at him before he looked away again. Surprise and a hint of awe. Maybe it was just because he had such red hair, but later Rabi might have thought differently.

[ _My blood runs cold_

_My memory has just been sold_

_My angel is the centerfold_

_Angel is the centerfold._ ]

Lips pressed against lips: hands clenched his exorcist's coat and pulled him closer. His own hands rested on the boy's hips, deepening the kiss with the swipe of his tongue across the boy's lower lip. He broke the kiss and nudged Allen's head to the side, licking a strip up the pale neck. A hand buried itself in his red hair; the other was still clinging to his coat.

Maybe this all started when they almost died in the past Akuma attack. But Rabi would say that it was when they first met. After all, first impressions were everything to the relationship afterwards. That's what Bookman said, anyway. At least this introduction proved to be true to that saying.


	2. Complicated

Title: **It's Complicated**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Road, Toma, Tyki, Marian Cross, Lenalee, Kanda

Rating: PG-15 (some swears and boy kissing)

Word Count: 4,536

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Allen and Lenalee break up. Is Lavi there to pick up the pieces? (AU)

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the second in a series of 104 themes. "Complicated" is today's theme. Thank you WrathofMugen and Aion Laven Walker for the reviews!

* * *

**Allen has changed his relationship status from "in a relationship" to "it's complicated".**

Allen rested his head in his gloved hand. Really, Lenalee and he had broken up but he wasn't about to alert the world to this change. Not long ago she had mentioned marriage. How had everything fallen apart in front of him like this? Now, since she wasn't talking to him he was bored out of his mind, depressed, and perusing Facebook like there was no tomorrow. Because according to him: there was no tomorrow. Lenalee and he had been together for three years. He had just turned eighteen two weeks ago and suddenly Lenalee was done with it. Apparently she had found someone at her college that was far better than he had ever been to her.

He ran his hand down his face, despair and misery taking him over momentarily. He refreshed his page, seeing that Lenalee had been online.

**Lenalee is no longer listed as in a relationship.**

And it was over, just like that. He fell apart. That night he spent on the floor, curled up with Timcanpy, his puppy, nosing him.

-----

It was a month later and February break arrived. Plopping down next to his friend Toma he put his head in his hands. Currently they were at the park, hanging out with Road (who actually attended the rival school to theirs). Since vacation had just begun they had no qualms about meeting up and seeing what they were all doing for vacation. Toma looked over at him as Timcanpy jumped into his lap.

"Eh, Tim, you're getting a little heavy." He shifted the puppy as Road descended on him.

"So Lenalee and you broke up, huh?" Her cheery tone meant there would be the typical follow up question. "Does that mean I get you all to myself?"

Toma leaned back and sighed, "Do you ever give up, Road? Nevermind; I just thought maybe you had a heart for a second and felt bad for Allen."

Road frowned at this and stuck out her tongue at the other boy. Allen remained neutral.

"I guess so. Since no one else wants me." Timcanpy whined and licked Allen's chin. He smiled slightly, "except you, Tim." Road snorted at his wallowing as Toma shook his head.

"The world isn't over, you know. It was obvious since she knew what college she was going to that she would end up leaving you. Props for keeping it up for as long as you did, though." Road might have been a bit rough around the edges, but she only meant to help. Allen blinked at her while petting the ever-growing puppy in his lap.

"I know, but for her to be mean about it…"

"Get over her, man. Besides, it was never meant to last. Was it?" Toma spoke this time. Allen frowned.

"I guess not." After that the subject closed. It was silent for a few minutes before they got to talking about the impending vacation. Road's uncle Tyki would be visiting for most of it, so she would be busy mostly. She did make the amendment that she would be available for talking at any time and she would 'escape' in order to hang out a few times. Toma said he didn't have much happening. The first few days he would do his homework, though. Allen agreed with that one and they ended up saying they would go to the library and work on it together.

-----

The next morning Allen was up before dawn, doing his workouts in the darkness of his room. At dawn's break he took his shower and marched down the stairs to prepare his guardian's breakfast. Marian Cross was grouchy in the morning, especially if Allen didn't cook his breakfast, so Allen made sure that breakfast was ready for the man when he got up. As the grumbling man sat down and started to dig into the French toast set out for him, Allen mentioned that he would be doing his homework at the library with Toma. The man nodded and spoke for the first time that morning.

"Good, I have business to take care of."

Allen had learned better than to ask about the man's "business", as the first and last time he had asked he ended up with a hammer colliding with his skull.

-----

Allen and Toma had been working steadily on a research paper for Physics for the past hour. Unfortunately, 'steady' was one of them fidgeting and asking a random question every two minutes. Finally Allen stood up.

"That's it. If we're going to get any work done we can't be right next to each other." Allen ground out the words, clearly getting frustrated at the fact that he seemed to be wasting his time. Toma frowned.

"Alright. It's probably for the best anyway."

With that, Allen gathered his stuff and walked away. He wandered that floor for a bit before he decided that heading upstairs was probably a good idea. That way he wasn't tempted to go back and talk to his friend. Besides, he could type it up there. So, he headed up the stairs to get to work. When he got up there he realized that the local colleges had also released the students for vacation. He blinked at the number of college students that were around. He almost turned on his heel and walked back down to Toma just so he wouldn't accidently run into Lenalee here, but instead he put on a brave face and waded through the crowded front of the library. Heading to the back it was more dispersed, making him feel more at ease. It was then that he remembered the table in the corner where Road always dragged him in order to talk privately. Although why they used to hang out in the library he didn't know, except that they could do what they wanted on rainy days. That was mostly during middle school, though. High school and Lenalee had changed everything. Road had gotten possessive of him, making a gap in their friendship when Allen said she had no right. He shook his head, then headed towards that table.

It was dark and musty: the smell of old books was stronger in the back of the library. No one would be back here, he reasoned. He was the only one who liked this smell, he thought. Toma stayed away from dusty places due to allergies and Road had only gone back there because no one else would. As he rounded the last bookcase he found himself staring into green eyes. He stopped promptly and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll find somewhere else." He hurriedly turned, not wanting to disrupt somebody's quiet place. A voice rose from behind him, soothing and warm.

"Nah, its fine. Besides, there aren't many other places to go. All the tables are full."

Allen looked over his shoulder at the redhead sitting with work spread out in front of him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its fine." The other boy was picking up his work and making room for the Allen already. Allen offered him a smile.

"Thanks." What proceeded was Allen working on his Physics quietly on one side of the table, the redhead continuing his work on the other. However, what Allen had thought was just distractions from Toma, was really just frustrating work. His gloved hand threaded through his hair, wishing he had the other boy's help again. Or Road: she had already passed the class. He ground his teeth together and tapped his pencil against the paper before flipping it around and erasing the entire last paragraph he had written. He sat back, glaring at the paper in front of him. Suddenly a chuckle rose from the boy on the other side of the table. Green eyes were peering over a history textbook.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't be laughing at someone I don't know." The redhead set the book flat out on the table. "It's just that you look so frustrated over writing that paper of yours." Allen frowned, getting ready to grouse at the boy for his assumptions. The boy in front of him sobered. "No, really. It's cute." Allen looked confused for a moment, then decided that he would just ignore the strange guy. He hunched back over his paper, pretending to work on it while snatching glances at the other. Next thing he knew, the boy was no longer in his chair. Surprised, Allen sat up, beginning to look around for him (although he knew that he really shouldn't be worried over the stranger disappearing). A hand rested on his shoulder, causing Allen to jump slightly. A bush of red hair obscured his peripheral vision as the boy leaned over shoulder to look at his paper.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Allen's voice sounded strangled, even to him. He was wishing he had stayed with Toma and just continued to struggle with the enemy he knew.

"Helping. Is that okay?" The voice was right next to his ear, a puff of warm breath lingering on the skin of his cheek. He blushed. He nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack. He swallowed thickly. "Physics, huh?" It was quiet for a few minutes before the boy stood up again. Allen took a deep breath, thinking that he would retreat to the other side of the table. But instead, the redhead pulled a chair close to Allen and grabbed the pencil from his hand. Moving the paper over to him, he jotted down a couple of things, then turned to Allen.

"That's a pretty good essay, but you're lacking a few facts. Don't say that something was discovered by 'a man in the 17th century', give details. Have the name of the man and the year he discovered it. Heck, have the month! Trust me, if you scrounge up the facts you'll be getting a better grade." Allen stared at him wide eyed.

"Th-thanks." He reached out with his gloved hand, taking the proffered paper and pencil. It was then that everything went down the proverbial tubes.

"Lavi? Lavi? Oh, there you are, Lavi." A sweetly feminine voice called from the left. Lavi looked over at the same time Allen did. Lenalee Lee stepped towards the table, then stopped. "Oh. Allen. Hi." She gave him a delightful smile which melted him immediately.

"Lenalee…" Lavi looked over at him, but he didn't notice. He moved to stand, then Lavi spoke, halting his movements.

"Are you and Kanda leaving?"

Lenalee averted her gaze and nodded. She looked at the redhead and smiled. "He said that when he goes home he wants me to go with him!" She seemed genuinely excited and not just putting on a show to hurt Allen. But still, it _did_ hurt him. He slumped in his chair and stared at the paper in front of him.

"That's good news." He missed the look that the other boy shot him, as well as the rest of the short conversation. Lenalee's footsteps retreating relieved him, but he still didn't take his eyes off the paper in front of him. The tension in him showed in the curled fists that were crossed on his chest. Hair covered his face as best as it could.

"Ah, so you're the ex-boyfriend." That was enough to get Allen's head to jerk up, eyes looking across the table (where Lavi had moved during the conversation).

"What?" He croaked it out, throat tight. The redhead's eyebrows rose.

"Well she used to talk about you all the time. I thought you two were a set thing… then she suddenly started snuggling up to Kanda Yuu. I figured it was over. Am I right, though?"

Allen just nodded, dropping his gaze again. After a few more minutes of silence where Lavi sifted through the papers in front of him and Allen just stared, the other boy spoke.

"I best be off." He let out a sigh, standing up and gathering his work. "Listen, I'll be around. Probably right at this table for the rest of the vacation." He looked at Allen in thought, "Come and talk if you want to, alright?" When he didn't get a response he tried to catch Allen's eye. "Alright?" Allen nodded mutely.

"Okay." Lavi shoved his books into his bag and pushed in his chair, casting one last look at the white-haired boy before leaving.

-----

Toma found Allen sitting in the exact same position two hours later. It took some threats of sending Road after him in order to get Allen moving again.

-----

Two days passed in which Allen avoided the library and everyone besides his guardian (who he only saw in the mornings anyway) and Timcanpy. After two days of keeping the puppy cooped up (and tired of being inside all the time anyway), Allen decided to cheer himself up and take Tim for a walk. His relationship status was still set to "it's complicated" on Facebook. That fact depressed him slightly, but he had yet to change it. It wasn't that he still had hope that Lenalee would change her mind, he just didn't want to deal with the problem. And so, he left his relationship status the way it was. He vaguely considered Road, but knew that it would never work out between the two of them anyway.

"Come on, Timcanpy! Time to go for a walk!" The dog zipped down the stairs and thundered outside. He laughed and closed the door, locking it behind him. It might have been chilly still (since it was February) but most of the streets were cleared and most of the snow was melted already. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt and took off after the hyperactive puppy. They walked all through the major parts of the city, except near the library. Toma was sure to be there, but so was Lenalee. Allen avoided the library and steered Timcanpy towards the park instead. Besides, there were vendors there: Allen could grab something to eat that he didn't have to make for himself (for once). Once he got to the park he let Tim run around a bit before calling him over to the hot dog vendor. While he stood in line he looked around, wondering if there were any benches free. It was a Saturday, and since it was sunny people were going out for walks, then sitting down and chatting away. Thus, most benches were full. As he was looking for an empty one, a shock of red hair stood out of the crowds. He furrowed his brow and stood on tip-toes to see whether it was Lavi or not. Why he did this, he really didn't know. It's not as if he really wanted to speak to the boy again.

Still, Allen couldn't see. He gave up and stepped up to the vendor, ordering what he wanted plus one for Tim. Tim wagged his tail happily, wriggling around at his feet. After paying, Allen led Tim over to an open spot, offering him a bite of his hotdog. As Tim looked up, expecting more, Allen shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, you have to earn it." He spoke around his own mouthful.

"Weren't you ever taught not to speak with your mouth full?" The warm voice scared Allen. He whirled around to face the redhead.

"L-Lavi." Allen looked back at Tim, who was eyeing the hotdog in his hand still. "Uh no, I wasn't." Tim sat up on his hind legs and attempted to look cute. "No begging, Tim." The dog sneezed at him and changed tactics.

"Cute dog." Allen looked over at Lavi again and tried to produce a small smile.

"Yeah." Allen paused, not sure what to say next. "His name's Timcanpy. 'Tim's easier though." The other boy squatted down, catching Tim's attention. The puppy bolted over and licked the boy's face, wagging his tail and making low but happy sounds. Lavi laughed and petted him.

-----

That evening Allen sat at the computer in his room, surfing Facebook lazily while chatting with Road.

**Road says**

I can feel you replacing me already.

Who is it?

**Allen says**

I'm not replacing you.

There's no one.

Cept Tim.

**Road says**

Bullshit. Toma said that when he was walking home he saw you talking to a red head he didn't know.

Who is it?

**Allen says**

Oh.

That's one of Lenalee's friends from college.

**Road says**

No way.

**Allen says**

Uhhhh…. yes?

A few minutes of silence before a he refreshes his page, looking over the new notifications.

**Road says**

So you're replacing her?

He ponders it for a minute, then responds.

**Allen says**

No, I don't think I am.

**Road says**

Good.

A friends request: he clicks it. Lavi Bookman? Allen blinks, looking at the grinning redhead in the picture before it dawns on him and he accepts him.

**Allen says**

How could I replace Lenalee with a guy anyway?

**Road says**

Easily.

Allen sits back and snorts, running his gloved hand through his hair. Earlier he had a long talk with Lavi. Never once did they talk about Lenalee. But Allen did learn that Lavi was majoring in history and aimed to be a historian himself. Allen was intrigued, but wasn't able to ask as many questions as he would have liked to. Lavi had been keen on getting him to talk. So Lavi knew that Allen was adopted… twice. And he knew about Allen's deformed arm and blind eye. Allen had expected him to cringe away from it, but instead Lavi just smiled and said that it could be worse: Allen could look like him. Allen had laughed and said that he wasn't that bad looking. A message popped up.

**Lavi says**

Hey there. What are you doing tomorrow?

**Allen says**

Ehh I should type up my Physics paper, but other than that I should be free. Why?

**Lavi says**

Wanna hang out? I could meet you at the park again.

**Allen says**

Sure, what time?

He was interrupted by Road talking again.

**Road says**

Hey, we're hanging out tomorrow at Toma's.

**Allen says**

Oh?

**Road says**

Yeah. Bring snacks. And your new friend. Toma wants to beat him at Tekken.

Then Lavi messaged him.

**Lavi says**

Noon?

**Allen says**

Where were we going?

**Lavi says**

It's a surprise.

**Allen says**

???? My friends want to meet you, so how about we do this mystery thing and then I take you over to meet them?

**Lavi says**

Your friends want to meet me?

**Allen says**

Yeah.

**Lavi says**

Okay, yeah sure. We'll go to your friends' around one, then.

**Allen says**

You have a car?

**Lavi says**

Of course.

Allen switched back to Road.

**Allen says**

Alright, we'll be there around one.

**Road says**

Good.

With that Allen leaned back. Road went to bed shortly afterwards, but Lavi asked him questions about his friends. Finally, Lavi broached the topic of his relationship with Lenalee, though not in the way he thought he would.

**Lavi says**

So why's it complicated?

I thought you were single.

**Allen says**

Just haven't changed it.

I am.

**Lavi says**

Okay.

Change it. :)

**Allen says**

Why?

**Lavi says**

Don't linger on her.

**Allen says**

I dated her for 3 years.

What if I want to linger?

**Lavi says**

Then you can't see my surprise.

**Allen says**

Are you bringing me to a bar?

**Lavi says**

LOL no.

**Allen says**

A strip club?

**Lavi says**

No.

I won't tell you, either.

Even if you guess it.

After that Allen and he just joked around. Allen got to bed at three in the morning. He woke up at four thirty and started his usual morning routine. The entire time he thought of how Lavi and he would be spending time together today, Lenalee forgotten.

-----

Allen let Tim out one last time, then zipped up his black jacket and headed for the park. When he got there he looked around, not knowing what kind of car Lavi drove. He started heading towards a bench when a car beeped and a wolf whistle was let loose behind him. He spun, ready to show the pervert that he was definitely male (and thank you very much), only to see Lavi leaning out his window.

"Hey there hottie. Want a ride?" Allen immediately blushed since Lavi had gotten the attention of most of the people in the park. He tried to glare at the other boy but failed miserably as Lavi just grinned. "Get in, would ya? We've got places to go! People to do!" The last remark got Allen blushing again. He ducked his head and walked over to the passenger side. He slumped in the seat and grumbled.

"Pervert."

Lavi just laughed.

-----

"You took me to a cliff?"

"You don't like the view?" Lavi looked over at him, frowning slightly.

"It's not that. It's just… nothing. Nevermind." Allen smiled, trying to lighten the mood again. Lavi grinned back.

"Oh, I brought lunch."

Allen brightened considerably. "You did?" Lavi chuckled and reached into the backseat, leaning closer to Allen as he did so.

"Of course. What's a romantic picnic without the food?"

Allen couldn't even find an answer to that. He couldn't even speak. For a moment he just watched Lavi as he brought food up to the front.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't."

"Okay…" Lavi tossed a wrapped sub sandwich at him. He caught it, but instead looked out the windshield. "You going to eat? You seemed starving before."

Allen grunted noncommittally. He started unwrapping the sub, then turned to his new friend. "Did you mean that? Any of it? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

Lavi looked over, halfway through a bite of his own sub. "Why?" He spoke around the sandwich.

Allen looked down at his sandwich. "Just so I know."

Lavi chewed his bite thoughtfully and spoke. "I meant it, if you want me to mean it. But if you'd rather forget I said anything more than friendly you can ignore it."

Allen looked out the windshield at the view while Lavi continued to munch on his food. The sandwich lay forgotten in Allen's lap for a while. After staring out the window pensively, Allen wrapped the sandwich back up.

"Thank you." He looked over at Lavi.

"For what?" Lavi looked a bit lost. Allen smiled; it was endearing on the redhead.

"For everything."

Lavi shrugged. "Not a problem. What are friends for?" Allen smiled slightly, then put his sandwich on the dashboard, leaning over the center console. Unsure of himself, he considered his position for a moment and then leaned over, planting his lips on Lavi's cheek. Lavi blinked, but other than that he didn't react. He continued to chew his bite of sandwich. After that bite was done he took another. Allen watched him for a while, then sat back. The two boys sat in the car, Lavi eating while Allen stared out the windshield, thinking about what he had just done. Lavi tossed the trash in the backseat.

"Maa, we're gonna be late to your friend's house at this rate." Lavi's voice broke the silence. Allen looked down at the clock and groaned.

"Road'll kill me."

Lavi smiled, then leaned over, hand cupping Allen's cheek and urging the boy to look at him. Once they locked eyes, Lavi spoke.

"It'll be okay." And just like that he leaned in and kissed him. Had Allen known that the redhead was going to do that he still wouldn't have stopped him. It was a chaste, quick kiss, and then it was over. Allen hardly had time to respond. Lavi turned back to the steering wheel, throwing the car into reverse. Allen sat next to him, grinning.

-----

"Where were you? Road nearly killed the PS3 while you were gone!" Toma answered the door, eyes wide. As he took in the fact that there were two people on his front step, he widened the door. "Oh, hey. I'm Toma."

Lavi smiled, "Lavi. Pleased to meet you." The three proceeded to wander into the house, Allen leading the way, his hand clasped in Lavi's.

"Provisions are in the car, Toma. I'll go on the offense and guard the console." Allen had known Toma and Road for a long time; he also knew that Lavi didn't have a clue. It was his job to do damage control. He reached for the doorknob to Toma's room only for the door to fly open of its own accord. Within a matter of seconds he was tackled by a bundle of hyperactivity. However, he also had a pair of lips pressed hard against his own. The kiss broke without his reaction, the girl bouncing on the balls of her feet in front of him.

"Allen! Allen! Guess what!" He straightened himself out.

"Eh?" He couldn't articulate well after that.

"Tyki's getting married!" She seemed very happy about this. He shook his head.

"Road you can't go around kissing people. What would've happened if you had kissed him?" Allen jerked his thumb at Lavi who stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed and gazing levelly at the girl. Road's attention was then fully on the new boy.

"Oh he's cute! Not as cute as Allen, of course."

Allen rolled his eyes and stepped into Toma's messy room. Toma could be heard in the kitchen dealing with the snacks. Lavi reluctantly followed Allen into the room, Road fawning over him for the moment. Needless to say it was a disaster area. Toma was actually the most cleanly and organized guy that Allen knew, but nearly everything was on the floor.

-----

The afternoon was spent with snacks, video games, and Allen working on keeping Road off of him. Finally he'd had enough at four o'clock when Road whined about not having anywhere to sit and promptly plopped into his lap.

"Road, just stop. Please." His tone now serious, Toma fell silent choosing to focus on the video game instead of the conversation on the other side of Lavi.

"Why? You're single. Therefore, I can do whatever I like." She smiled, wriggling on his lap a bit. Lavi kept his eyes on the video game.

"Actually, he's not." Lavi spoke up, but still didn't take his eyes off the screen. Toma glanced over at him, then looked back at the screen. Road watched the redhead curiously. Then she grinned and turned to Allen.

"I told you!" She instantly hopped off his lap and sat behind him to play with his hair. He rolled his eyes.

-----

In the evening, while Lavi was lazing on his bed, Allen checked Facebook. He had updated his status and replied to a few messages when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You should really change your relationship status." Allen peered at the redhead.

"Why? It's still complicated."

Lavi smiled, "You're complicated." His hand sought out Allen's, twining their fingers, "And taken." Allen looked at their interlocked hands and smiled slightly.

"I guess I am."

**Allen has changed his relationship status from "it's complicated" to "in a relationship".**

* * *

_Tomorrow's theme: "Making History"_


	3. Making History

Title: **Making History**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Bookman, Kanda, Komui, Reever, Lenalee.

Rating: PG-15 for boy kissing/implied sex.

Word Count: 1,091

Summary: As Bookman opened the door he came to realize a few things.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the third in a series of 104 themes. "Making History" is today's theme. Thank you to DracoAries, ritachi, Aion Laven Walker, MegumiDarkAurora, NellaxIval, WrathofMugen, and Bluebell Ren for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Lavi was good with history. Everything about it intrigued him. He studied and studied, there was no debating that the boy worked hard to get to where he was. He became fluent in several different languages as well as body language in different cultures. He learned how to act out of his character and begin forming new behavioral patterns at the drop of a hat. He knew all the rules of the Bookman Clan. Lavi really was the pride of the Bookmen. None of this moved Lavi, though. Nothing he had done so far had changed how he thought of life. Lavi did not look at the present as anything to mark down for the future. None of it mattered. The details were never deep enough for him. He had to get involved, and no less, with the emotions of others.

It was chance that Bookman figured this out: by Allen Walker "the boy who would destroy time" supposedly dying. Bookman had expected death to affect the others around him: but he thought that Lavi had seen it enough. He had thought that nothing could affect the redhead anymore. Lenalee Lee had been affected deeply. Maybe that was what threw off the younger historian. Perhaps he was in love with her. Bookman reminded Lavi not to have a heart. Lenalee almost gave up her life: Lavi was detached. This stumped Bookman. It wasn't until Christmas Eve, when Bookman was trying to find his missing student that he found out what was going on.

-----

Bookman had searched everywhere for the redhead, but so far had been unsuccessful in dragging him back to work in the library. And so he found himself in Komui's office, asking the man if he had seen the apprentice. Komui shook his head, taking a sip from his coffee cup, and turned to Reever. Reever shrugged, turning to Lenalee. She smiled and said that she had seen him with Kanda and Allen in the cafeteria. Bookman frowned, but followed that lead.

He arrived in the cafeteria to find Kanda eating alone. Since that was the only lead he had, he walked over to the young samurai. Upon standing there for only a moment, Kanda offered him the information without even inclining his head.

"He went off somewhere with Allen." After a pause he spoke again, "Most likely somewhere private."

Bookman didn't question the young man, but just raised his eyebrows. As he turned away he tried to think of where Lavi would bring Allen to be in 'private'. That ruled out any of the common rooms. Either they were in Lavi's room, or Mr. Walker's. He pursued this new lead and went in the direction of the personal rooms. He did not think anything unusual of the two being alone together: after all it was known that Allen and Lavi plotted against Kanda at regular intervals, so it was likely that they were scheming their next prank against the samurai.

As he approached Lavi's room he quickly realized that they were not there. It was the way it was quiet in the corridor that alerted him to this, and so he turned on his heel and started toward young Mr. Walker's room. On the way there he thought of how he would just enter the room and drag the redhead apprentice to the library. After all, Lavi really needed to review some lessons. Bookman was busy enough thinking that he noticed the silence near Mr. Walker's room, but wasn't fully aware of how eerie the silence was. He proceeded on, standing outside the door to Mr. Walker's room.

Beyond the door there was a thud and a groan, Bookman twisted the door handle and stepped forward. As Bookman opened the door he came to realize a few things. First, one should always knock before entering someone else's private room; second, he really didn't know Lavi as much as he thought he did; and the third thing Bookman realized was that Allen Walker had utterly stolen his apprentice.

Allen was being pressed against the wall, hair tied back and shirt missing; Lavi had the other boy's right arm pinned to the wall at the wrist with his own hand. Also shirtless, Lavi was pressed into the white-haired exorcist, mouth on the younger boy's neck as a moan slipped past Allen's lips. Neither had their eyes open, neither noticed the man as he took in the scene, then moved to step back and give the two their privacy. Shutting the door behind him, Bookman pondered what he should say to Lavi. Obviously he had to mention it, as it was against the Bookman Clan to do something such as this.

-----

In the room Allen opened his eyes slightly, seeing the Bookman enter. But Lavi's tongue against his neck was just too good to stop. He curled the fingers of his left hand into Lavi's red hair, closing his eyes once more. He moaned and arched his back, pressing into the other boy. As the door closed again Lavi brought his mouth up to hover over the skin of his cheek.

"Panda-jiijii, was it?" The warm, thick voice caused Allen to shudder beneath the redhead. He barely nodded and Lavi pushed their hips together, a strangled sound escaping the younger boy. Lavi grinned and nuzzled Allen's neck. "Let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?" With that, he returned to his lover's neck, working his way down to Allen's chest, his free hand starting to undo the boy's pants.

-----

It was later when Bookman finally caught up with Lavi that the question begged to be asked. Lavi was resuming his studies in the library under his watchful eye when he decided it was time. He approached the boy who was slumped in his chair and writing his work out, then aimed the book at his head. Thwap!

"What do you think you're doing with that boy?" Bookman's voice was monotone, but the threat was still there. Lavi cringed, but chose to mumble his answer anyway. Thwap! The book struck him again.

"What did you say?" This time being hit irritated the redhead. He glared over his shoulder at his mentor.

"I said I was making history." After a moment of silence, Lavi turned back to his work. Bookman was stunned. Lavi took an interest in the present? He recognized when something was worth making note of? Bookman stared at the boy for a moment, then reached out and ruffled his hair. Worthy of the Bookman title, this one was.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Rivalry"_**


	4. Not A Rivalry, A Connection

Title: **Not A Rivalry, A Connection**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Bookman, Kanda

Rating: PG

Word Count: 782

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Lavi and Allen have a connection.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the fourth in a series of 104 themes. "Rivalry" is today's theme.

* * *

[_This rivalry goes so deep_

_Between me_

_And this loss of sleep_

_Over you_

Fall Out Boy "Dead On Arrival"]

Allen had grown up without siblings, so had Lavi; Allen had grown up without competing to be the best, so had Lavi. Lavi still didn't have to compete; he was the successor of the Bookman. Allen seemed to have crossed hairs with Kanda at some point, the result being a sort of unspoken challenge between the two. Lavi watched from the outside: pretending to be amused by their antics, but really yearning to feel that sort of connection—that sort of bond with someone.

Sure, Panda kicked him often enough that if he chose to sharpen his skills of blocking or counterattacks he could most likely learn a thing or two. However, Lavi chose to think that he had a possibility of bonding with someone closer to his age. Lavi slumped in his seat on the boat as he and Bookman followed Allen to yet another mission involving a 'possible innocence fragment'.

Two days later and Bookman had left Lavi to watch over the white haired boy. Lavi remained in the same funk as before the mission. It really bothered him that Allen had something he didn't. While Allen ate the humungous breakfast he ordered, Lavi sat with his head resting in his hand, staring out the window of the inn. Finally, Allen paused in his eating long enough for Lavi to look over, slightly concerned. Allen stared at him with his head tilted, grey eyes questioning. The few hidden braids that Lavi had put in his hair now lay haphazardly with the rest of his white hair; Lavi just raised his eyebrows.

"Done already?" Allen straightened up and shook his head, casting his eyes down at the food still on the table. He started reaching for a roll as he spoke.

"Usually you talk to me." Allen looked downcast; he looked over the roll without making a move to eat it.

"Do I?" Lavi was slightly surprised that Allen had noticed the usual and unusual with him. Allen nodded, returning his eyes to the other boy.

"Or you say something about the braids in my hair that you put there two days ago on the train."

Lavi had started looking at the plates littering the table, but his green eye quickly snapped back up to Allen's face. Allen wasn't smiling. Lavi shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

Allen nibbled the roll then frowned and put it down. "What's wrong, Lavi?"

Lavi sighed, "It would take an hour to tell you everything that's wrong."

"There's been two days without a whiff of the Innocence or any Akuma about." Allen deadpanned, "I think I have an hour free for you to tell me."

-----

Twenty minutes later, Allen was consuming a plate of mashed potatoes as Lavi waited for his response. Allen wiped his mouth on a napkin and licked his lips, turning his gaze up to the redhead.

"So let me get this straight; you're jealous of Kanda and I?" Allen produced a lopsided grin, "And you seem to think that we have some sort of bond?"

Lavi hunched over the table, avoiding eye contact. Allen chuckled.

"You're so silly, Lavi."

Lavi peered through his hair at the white haired boy. Allen smiled kindly at him.

"If you want friends, you've got plenty." Allen turned to look out the window, "Besides, I'd hardly call Kanda and I 'friends'." Allen looked back at him, hands folded on the table in front of him. Lavi watched him.

"But I want rivalry. I want competition."

Allen tilted his head again, braids hanging out and almost causing Lavi to smile. He cut in again before Allen could respond, "Why did you keep those in, anyway?"

Allen smiled, "For a laugh, to make you feel better, because I like them—all of the above works."

Lavi reached across the table, careful not to jostle any of the dishes, and ran his hand through Allen's hair bringing all the braids to the surface. "You slept through all of it; you should have seen Panda's face when they were still there a day later." A smile appeared on Lavi's face. Allen shook his head slightly.

"I wasn't asleep at first. I just let you."

It was Lavi's turn to tilt his head and give a questioning look.

"To make you feel better." Allen answered the unspoken question. Lavi withdrew his hand.

"Really?"

Allen nodded, then reached out and snatched his hand from the air. Lavi was hesitant to allow the boy his hand.

"Did it help?"

Lavi let Allen have his hand, his eye softened. "Yeah."

Allen smiled and threaded their fingers together. After a moment of quiet he spoke. "Well, I don't know about rivalry… but I think we have a connection."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Unbreakable"_**


	5. I Won't Break

Title: **I Won't Break**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen

Rating: PG-15 implied sex, emotional abuse

Word Count: 599

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Lavi finds that Allen is unbreakable.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the fifth in a series of 104 themes. "Unbreakable" is today's theme.

* * *

At first it started out with just a few sayings to make Allen depressed: Lavi wasn't sure why he did this. But Allen still showed up with a smile and he still found strength from an unknown source. Lavi knew that Allen would never break under such measly pressure.

Then Lavi decided to turn his world upside down. Sure, Lavi was straight, but that didn't mean he couldn't do this just to bring Allen to his knees. When he first broached the idea to the younger boy he did it with a shove into a nearby wall accompanied by a bruising kiss. The white-haired boy took it without question, but wandered off afterwards without that god forsaken smile on his lips. That was a step forward in Lavi's plans. He left the hallway with a grin.

Of course not even four days later and Allen had ventured back to his side, acting as if nothing had happened. Lenalee was appeased by this, as she had noticed the distance growing between the once inseparable pair. Lavi walked with Allen towards the library when a hand found his. He jumped, but grinned and closed his hand around the other. Yes, he had him now.

A few weeks down the line and Allen finally leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Lenalee was shocked; Kanda stared then stalked off, clearly irritated at the disruption in his daily routine. Allen blushed, but smiled at Lavi. Lavi grinned wolfishly. Later, Panda-jiijii scolded him for being involved with anyone from the order. With a vicious kick his mentor told him that they should leave. Komui settled him down; they stayed at the Order. Lavi knew he had to plan this more deviously.

Two more months down the line and Allen pulled him into an alcove near the library and completely ravished him. Lavi couldn't say he didn't appreciate it, but he _had_ been thinking about Lenalee the entire time. Allen didn't notice.

Slowly, their relationship grew deeper by Allen's standards. Lavi was still detached, still thinking of Lenalee whenever Allen and he did anything. Lavi _always_ topped. Allen found he didn't mind, though.

Allen ordered dinner from Jerry, turned his room into a romantic getaway. They'd been having sex for a long time; Lavi didn't understand this situation. He ate anyway. Allen smiled and instigated conversations that many couples held usually. Lavi was uninterested. Allen finally stood up and moved over to Lavi. Arms circled around his shoulders from the back. Lavi stopped eating momentarily. Whispered words were spoken.

"I love you, Lavi."

Lavi made no expression; he said nothing in response. He didn't care. He took another bite of food. Allen watched pensively.

"I know you don't love me, but I do love you."

This forced Lavi to excuse himself. It shook him to the core—did Allen know what Lavi was doing? Lavi avoided him for a week before anything changed. Kanda slammed Mugen into the wall beside his head. Lavi stopped, turned. Kanda glowered at him.

"If you hurt the beansprout, I'll kill you."

They held each other's gaze for a heavy moment.

"Play your game wisely, rabbit."

With a flourish, Kanda spun and sheathed Mugen. He stalked off. Kanda knew. Lavi knew that Kanda knew. Allen opened the door down the hallway. He met Lavi's eyes. Lavi turned away. Allen caught up to him later.

"You know I won't break."

Lenalee was curious; Kanda stared at the white haired boy. Allen didn't look up, Lavi watched him for a moment, took a forkful of his lunch.

"I know."

Silence reigned.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Obsession"_**


	6. Lavi's Obsession

Title: **Lavi's Obsession**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Cloud Nyne, Kanda, Lenalee

Rating: PG-15 for shirtless boys.

Word Count: 2,338

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_. Also, the song is "Pink" by Aerosmith.

Summary: Allen wakes up to find his clothes have gone pink.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the sixth in a series of 104 themes. "Obsession" is today's theme. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You guys are great. :)

* * *

[ _Pink: it's my new obsession_

_Pink: it's not even a question_

_Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause_

_Pink is the love you discover_

_Pink as the bing on your cherry_

_Pink, 'cause you are so very_

_Pink: it's the color of passion_

'_Cause today it just goes with the fashion_ ]

Allen probably was considered weird already: he realized this. After all, he was the polar opposite of his mentor Marian Cross. He was fifteen and a total gentleman; he dressed well, and had no qualms about being friendly to females. There was his physical attributes, but honestly they didn't quite matter when you were living at the Order.

But all Allen could think when he opened the drawer to find his freshly laundered clothing was '**uh-oh**'. He groaned and picked up the fabric of his once flawless white shirt. Instead, it was pink. He turned it all the way around and sighed. Well, at least this was the only one. He looked back at the drawer, prepared to pull out a different shirt only to find another pink garment sitting there. He stared at it. Hesitantly he rifled through the rest of the stack, whimpering. They were all pink. He had no choice. He had to wear it. With a frown he slipped on the first shirt he had seen. As he buttoned it he vaguely wondered how his shirts had become so feminine.

He reached for the red strip of cloth to tie at the collar. When his hand didn't come up with it he growled. Nothing was going his way today. He then proceeded to search through the drawer for it. There was no way he was walking out of his room without that. Finally, between his pants he spotted something that didn't belong: a strip of bright pink. Allen blinked and picked it up, pinched between forefinger and thumb, and considered it. It was the same length as before, the same width, and definitely the same material: just pink. Allen sighed, but decided it was worth it to have the necktie on. He tied it, and then eyed himself in the mirror. At least the pink was even all over the shirt. Though, the necktie was brighter and so still stood out against his shirt. He shrugged, willing to subject himself to the ridicule in order to get some food.

Exiting the hallway, entering the stairwell he had already passed someone from the science department who had looked him over, then scoffed; a finder who pretended he didn't notice the boy wearing pink; and a questionable robot that was cleaning the floor that had blatantly looked him up and down and then gave a high-pitched whistle. Allen cringed and made sure to get away from the robot as quickly as he could. Most people would be getting breakfast about now, so he just had to bear with it for the time it took him to eat his fill.

He entered the cafeteria, instantly being lost in the shuffle of trying to get food. The others he encountered were mostly finders and scientists who were busy talking to one another. Luckily no one gave more than a second glance to his new attire. He had his tray in hand and started off towards an empty table when Kanda pushed by him.

"Che, watch where you're—what are you wearing, Moyashi?" Kanda looked him over with wide eyes. For a split second Allen thought about telling the truth about the situation that had him slightly less than panicked. However, he was struck with inspiration and a sly grin took over his features.

"Why, you like it? I thought it was time for a change, myself." This obviously threw off the older boy. Kanda was speechless as he looked Allen over again, then turned away and headed over to the empty table.

When Allen and Kanda were just starting to dig in to their respective meals, Lenalee skipped over to join them. She sat at the table before looking at the two other exorcists. She stopped when she saw Allen. Then she smiled, kindness flooding into her eyes.

"A new fashion, Allen?" His attention shot from his food to the girl in a split second. He glanced at Kanda, then smiled.

"Something like that."

Lavi sat down with the trio after a few moments. He passed his emerald eye over everyone, then stopped at Allen. "That's… uh… an interesting color choice, Allen."

Allen grinned, knowing that he was grabbing pretty much everyone's attention. "Well you know what they say: 'it's the color of passion'." Personally, Allen was surprised he had managed to get those words out without stumbling over them or blushing. He looked Lavi straight in the eye before shoving another forkful of food in his mouth. Lavi watched him carefully for a moment then resumed eating.

[ _Pink, it was love at first sight_

_Pink, when I turn off the lights_

_Pink gets me high as a kite_

_And I think everything is going to be alright_

_No matter what we do tonight_

_You could be my flamingo_

'_Cause pink is the new kind of lingo_

_Pink like a deco umbrella_

_It's kink—but you don't ever tell her_ ]

The rest of the day was full of remarks from friends, looks from strangers, and questions from Lavi. At every turn Lavi had something else to ask him about. It started out with the most random of things.

"What's the weather like?"

"I don't know, Lavi, I haven't been outside yet."

"Why do you have zippers on your boots? I thought you might be more of a laces guy."

"Zippers are easier."

The questions went on and on all day. Most of them were inconsequential and just plainly grew annoying by the time lunch was over. By the time supper rolled around and Lavi hadn't gotten the hint by Allen's bored tone, the white haired boy was about ready to throw the redhead into a room and lock him there. Allen still answered all of his questions, but continued with his thoughts of losing the annoyance that had been following him all day long. Kanda was the one who broke the cycle, though Allen wasn't quite sure whether this was a good thing or not. The nineteen year old slammed his hands on the table and glared directly at the Bookman's apprentice.

"That's it. This _has_ to stop. If you don't quit bothering the Moyashi with stupid questions I will run you through."

Hesitantly, Lenalee eased Kanda back into his seat, though the sword-wielding exorcist still glared. Lavi remained quiet for the rest of the meal. He looked admonished at the very least, but by the end of the meal he looked as if he were considering something. Just as Allen stood to leave, Lavi reached out and grabbed his sleeve. For a moment everything was silent around them, then Lavi spoke.

"Why are you wearing pink?"

Allen looked between the two boys sitting at the table. Kanda reached for his sword hilt, though Lenalee tried desperately to cease his movement. Allen smiled, looking back at the redhead.

"Because I can." Allen walked off, dumping his tray and heading up to his room.

And thus, it became Lavi's obsession.

[ _Pink, it was love at first sight_

_Pink when I turn off the lights_

_Pink gets me high as a kite_

_And I think that everything is going to be alright_

_No matter what we do tonight_ ]

By the next day, Allen was the talk of the Order. He had never had this sort of attention before, and so approached the shirts with more confidence. Within two feet of the door to his room he encountered someone. At that, it was Cloud Nyne, making her way towards the elevator to leave for her next mission. As they neared one another, the female Marshall eyed him, then smiled appreciatively.

"It's nice to see a man with character around here." Her voice was soft as they slowed their pace. Allen almost blushed, then caught himself and slid a grin on his face.

"It's nice to have a woman appreciate it." He dropped his voice lower, though not intentionally. The woman before him blushed; he winked at her and proceeded down to the cafeteria. Cloud watched him go, a pink tint to her cheeks. '**He did learn a thing or two from Cross then.**'

Once he had his breakfast, complete with Lavi staring at him and a few suggestive comments sidelong at Lenalee (who blushed), Allen headed towards the library. Lavi trailed after him.

"It's the same shirt as before, only pink."

They had been sitting in the library reading for quite some time then Lavi started throwing out theories as to why he was wearing pink. Allen just shook his head and smiled at him when he spouted off his latest thoughts.

"You must want to get a girlfriend."

Allen tilted his head to the side, not taking his eyes off his page. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? Unless you're really into men, and you're trying to really show that."

Allen giggled, "Why, Lavi, are you interested if I am?" When silence held steady for a moment Allen peered over, curious. Lavi had immersed himself in his book, though he was obviously blushing. Allen grew mischievous, "Ehh, Lavi, is that why you're over there as pink as can be? Trying to get yourself a _boyfriend_?"

Lavi buried himself deeper into his seat, slouching and moving the book up to hide his face. Allen snickered and left him alone after that. They read on, Allen unhindered by Lavi's constant talking now.

[ _I want to be your lover_

_I want to wrap you in rubber_

_As pink as the sheets that we lay on_

'_Cause pink is my favorite crayon_

_Pink, it was love at first sight_

_Pink when I turn out the lights_

_Pink: it's like red, but not quite_

_And I think everything is going to be alright_

_No matter what we do tonight_ ]

The next day Lavi was back at it, trying to figure out why Allen hadn't found something else to wear. Allen shrugged and gave his reasons, but after supper he had enough. He was part way up to his room, talking with Lenalee as she headed to see her brother, Lavi tagging along with them in lieu of his recent obsession with Allen and his clothes. Lavi poked Allen's shoulder and questioned him again.

"If I gave you some new clothes would you wear them instead of your pink shirts?"

Lenalee was opening her mouth to say something to the redhead, but Allen couldn't take it anymore. He rolled his eyes and reached up with both hands, grabbing a side of his shirt with each and tore it open. He shirked it off his shoulders and discarded it on Lavi's head.

"If you wanted to see me with my shirt off so badly, all you needed to do was ask." Allen turned back to Lenalee who giggled softly. He smiled and then continued their conversation as if nothing had happened. Lavi was left standing in the hallway, holding the pink item and staring after the now shirtless boy.

As Allen headed back to his room after walking Lenalee to her destination, he passed Kanda.

"Couldn't stick with it, Moyashi?" Obviously Kanda was making a stab at his manliness and pride. Allen just grinned.

Allen proceeded to his room, ready to grab a different shirt, only to stop short at the figure standing in his room, clutching the shirt from earlier. After a moment of eyeing the redhead, Allen closed the door behind him.

"Lavi?"

The Bookman's apprentice jerked and brought his eye up to look at Allen. "Oh. Hi, Allen."

The white haired boy raised his eyebrows but before he got the chance to say anything, Lavi continued.

"You were right." He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. "Both times." Suddenly a nervous laugh rung out and Lavi looked him in the eye. Allen was slightly unnerved. What had he been right about?

"I guessed a million different things, but I couldn't get it; yet you pinned me with two guesses." Lavi must be losing it. That must be it. "I suppose you should get the customary third guess, though. So, Allen, can you guess what I've been trying to say this whole time?"

Allen was shaken from his thoughts. He opened his mouth, promptly closed it and cleared his throat. He tried again. Nothing came out. He closed it, Lavi spoke up.

"Heh, I guess I should just tell you then." Lavi fiddled with the shirt in his hands, eye dropping to the floor. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Three months later and Allen carded his fingers through a mop of red hair. He sized up the difference between the pink of his shirt sleeve to the redness of Lavi's hair. Not quite the same, but he could see how Lavi could compare the two. Lavi's obsession with his clothing hadn't ceased, but instead of talking about it all the time, he was wearing it. The first time Lavi had worn his shirt in public, the shock had been huge. Though, that was only to Allen. Lavi had passed it off as Allen having started a trend. But as Allen became more comfortable with their unique relationship, they showed more of their affection around their friends. This was the first time they showed anything more than friends around the general public, though.

Allen sighed and allowed Lavi to lean back against him. Allen had long since finished his meal, but sat with his boyfriend as he finished his food. People were whispering, but both boys ignored it. Kanda watched them from afar; Lenalee was already up with her brother. When Lavi was done, Allen stood and took his hand, walking with him to return their trays. And to think this was all thanks to the redhead's obsession.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Eternity"_**


	7. Dreaming of Eternity

Title: **Dreaming of Eternity**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen

Rating: PG

Word Count: 214

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Dancing for eternity.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the seventh in a series of 104 themes. "Eternity" is today's theme. Twenty-five reviews! Thank you to everyone who's been reading and responding! -grin-

* * *

Soft music played in the background. Feet moved to the rhythm, the duo waltzed through the room. Allen led, the follower swirled about. Elegant; soft rose-tinted lips brushed his cheek. They could dance for eternity. White hair fell across silver eyes. Black shoes on white spotless tile. Bodies pressed closer together, hands embraced the others'. Allen's left hand moved from his partner's waist to tip their face up to his. His friends danced around them. Skin against skin in the softest touch—lips met lips hesitantly. It was chaste, beautiful: as elegant as their waltz. They could kiss for eternity. Eternity ended at the drop of a pin. Soft music still played, lips parted ways. Eyes re-opened. A single green eye searched his silver ones. Shock hit him, eyes widened. Lips trembled, eyes caught sight of his creamy left hand threaded through vibrant red hair. This dream was lasting an eternity. Lavi looked up at him with trepidation. His name fell from the eighteen year olds lips, echoing through the room. The dream rippled. He felt torn.

He sat up in bed, panting. Sweat covered his torso; silver eyes sought out his left arm. Red, rough—black nails: all real. Not a dream. No kissing for eternity, no dancing for forever. Breakfast was awkward.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Gateway"_**


	8. The Gateway

Title: **The Gateway**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Lavi/Fourteenth, Bookman, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui

Rating: PG for implications of trauma.

Word Count: 1,884

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Allen turns into the 14th, Lavi hates the Ark.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the eighth in a series of 104 themes. "Gateway" is today's theme. Thank you Aion Laven Walker, WrathofMugen, and Sakura-chan for the lovely reviews!

* * *

Allen had snapped. Of course, Lavi had been expecting it to happen. Lenalee was probably the only one who could stop him, but even she couldn't stop him when he threw open a gateway to the Ark.

"Well, this was fun and all, but I really must take my leave."

Lavi couldn't control his own voice. Bookman stood off to the side, watching the scene with vague interest: eyes flicking between the redhead and the boy standing illuminated. Protests rose up from many different people, Lavi's voice rose above all of the noise though.

"Allen, you can't go. This isn't right… just close down the Ark and come back."

Lenalee opened her mouth, wanting to stop him; Allen's silver eyes found her and he stopped her before she even started. "Oh don't you even start." Red dripped down from Allen's forehead. Lenalee covered her mouth with a dainty hand, tears welling up. Lavi would have comforted her had he not been inching towards the boy. Kanda watched; Bookman lingered in the background, at the ready for a battle. Allen—no, the Fourteenth—switched his eyes to the approaching young man.

With one swift move a hand shot out and grabbed hold of Lavi's shirt front. The action startled him, a slight cry leaving his lips. Words came from his captor.

"Ah, I suppose I will take this as collateral."

Lavi looked up to see the grin and bloody crosses. The others all launched forward to attack: to win him back. Lavi didn't hear a thing as he was tugged towards the boy he once knew as Allen. Arms encircled him, he wanted to struggle but the shock was too much. Lavi's one green eye looked over his shoulder, watching as everyone tried to stop the gateway from closing. It slid closed, however; and he was trapped on the other side of the gate with the Fourteenth Noah.

-----

Lavi had been caught without his Innocence, which he deeply regretted not grabbing. He was in pajamas, like he had been the previous night. He sat on the floor cross-legged now, watching as the Fourteenth took a rag and wiped the blood from his face. Timcanpy, surprisingly, was flapping about next to the head of white hair. Lavi kept silent, afraid that any movement, any sound would bring the end of his life. A gray-toned face appeared in front of his. He jerked back. That brought a grin to the face before him.

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. After all, what good are you dead?" The Fourteenth straightened up and tossed the rag aside. Lavi licked his lips nervously. Everything had gone wrong, starting with the gateway to the Ark. The Fourteenth continued as if Lavi was a good friend to him, "You know, it would have been helpful if you had your piece of Innocence on you. I suppose I'll have to go get that."

Lavi figured it was a ploy to get him to talk. He ignored it.

-----

After four months Lavi had been under the command of the Fourteenth, who resembled Allen only slightly now. Long white hair was tied back, the gray skin tone and crosses on the forehead, plus the silver eyes held a mixture of the kind boy Lavi once knew, and the surprisingly gentle man that the Fourteenth was. Lavi still didn't have his Innocence, but the Fourteenth had said they were headed to pick it up now. He had said it would be difficult. Likely it was in Hevlaska, and only Lavi would be able to retrieve it. The Fourteenth said he would open a gateway so he would be able to.

Lavi was interested in how their relationship had grown from the first night together. They had only briefly stopped in Tahiti for a night, but otherwise had been alone together (save Timcanpy) on the Ark for the rest of the time. Lavi believed it was the night in Tahiti that changed everything.

It had been the day after Lavi had been taken from the Order Headquarters, and so he only saw escape or death in his future. He was surprised when the Fourteenth had picked him up and deposited him on his feet. Treating Lavi like a child, he had taken his hand and led him through a gateway. At once Lavi was attempting escape. Every time the Fourteenth merely said 'I don't wish you to get hurt' or 'I wish you would be calmer about this'. Finally, they had arrived at their destination. A hat shop: one that specialized in top hats. The Fourteenth, who appeared to look exactly like Allen Walker, bought a top hat then dragged the redhead back through the gateway. He had then lectured Lavi on how he felt about the Earl, Innocence, and various other topics. Lavi listened, slightly frightened by the man. In the end the Fourteenth smiled and ruffled Lavi's hair.

Perhaps that made the difference, maybe not. But now, as the Fourteenth played the enchanting song to control the Ark, Lavi hummed along, watching as Timcanpy fluttered about between them; Lavi couldn't see himself anywhere else. He knew he would come back to the Fourteenth after getting his Innocence back. Was this betrayal? Lavi thought not, after all the Fourteenth was too kind, like Allen, and too loving. Lavi couldn't help but like him—feel loyal to him. Was this the power that the Fourteenth had? The Fourteenth looked over his shoulder and nodded to him. It was time.

Lavi stood and walked towards the gateway, Timcanpy landing softly on his shoulder.

-----

When Lavi emerged from the gateway he saw a sleeping Hevlaska; the Order was dark. He strode forward, still in the pajamas from when he was taken, Timcanpy riding on his shoulder. He spoke, his voice somewhat changed somehow, by his time in the Ark.

"Hevlaska." This woke the slumbering exorcist.

"Lavi!" She seemed surprised to see him.

"I would like my Innocence." She seemed to blink and then moved to pick him up. Tim fluttered around, Lavi allowed her to do as she needed to. He wouldn't mess this up. The gateway stood open and waiting for him, Hevlaska seemed to only realize this now. Her voice filled the space.

"I cannot stop you from returning to the Ark with what is rightfully yours, but I do wish you would stay. I could protect you if you like." She thought the Fourteenth was keeping him against his will. Was that really true? No, before he left the Ark he knew he would be returning without question. He cast his eye around, looking at the Order. Now that he was out here he felt a bit different. Would it really be so bad to go back to this life? He was about to voice his thoughts when lights flickered on. Lenalee leaned over the railing and gasped.

"Lavi!" Everyone started pouring towards the banisters; the gateway was hidden in the shadows and so wasn't seen. Scientists, finders, and exorcists alike pushed onto the elevator, eager to go and greet the seemingly long-lost member. Lavi didn't say anything as Hevlaska sighed and gave him the Innocence he desired. Once he had it in his hands Lavi looked to the hidden gateway. The elevator pulled to a stop. Lenalee was the first to throw her arms around him. The quick movements startled him: he was used to the languid way that the Fourteenth moved. She mistook it immediately and backed off.

"I'm so sorry. I should have thought. You must be traumatized."

Kanda stood off a ways, surveying the place. Suddenly the icy gaze was settled on him. "Where is he?"

Lavi held his Innocence like it was fragile. Tim flapped towards the gateway. Lavi looked uncertainly around for a moment. Komui spoke up.

"Did he let you go?"

Lavi swallowed thickly and shook his head. Bookman stared at him. Lavi seemed to find his voice when their eyes met. "No. I have to go." Suddenly Tim zipped towards the gateway; the figure standing there smiled. He didn't look like the Fourteenth, he looked more like Allen. Lavi still found this startling. Timcanpy landed on the head of white hair, everyone's attention turned to him as he spoke.

"Lavi, we should go. I do not wish to overstay our welcome."

Kanda was the first to react: Mugen was swung to land a blow on the Fourteenth. Lavi yelped, but the Fourteenth just lifted his hand and stopped the blade. He didn't even look at Kanda, he looked beyond at Lavi. When their eyes met Lavi remembered his tumultuous feelings. Would he leave with the Fourteenth—traitor to both sides, or would he remain here with the people he was supposed to be with? For a moment he just stared at the man with the sword stopped in his hand. Kanda tried to lift it, but the Fourteenth held it fast. He smiled: the kind of smile Allen would have. Lavi was won over.

Lenalee moved to stand between Lavi and the gateway, but with a burst of strength Lavi rushed past her. He cradled his Innocence to his chest, slowing when he reached the man. The Fourteenth then switched his silvery eyes to Kanda. Lavi stood off a bit, the crowd behind him watching on, ready to defend Kanda, grab Lavi, or at least run away. Lavi looked towards the gateway. He looked back towards the people he once viewed as friends then turned away, remembering the smile filled with warmth and kindness. He walked to the gate, standing there with his Innocence and hand outstretched towards the Fourteenth. Lenalee gasped, Bookman stared at him with hard eyes. To them he was a traitor. Lavi closed his eye, waiting for a hand to take his own.

Kanda crashed into a wall, a whisper of cloth down his arm and the Fourteenth embraced him. Lavi opened his eye, not at all surprised to find himself returning the affection. Kanda stood, obviously angry now. They stepped back through the gateway. Both looked over their shoulders at the same time, watching the gate slide closed.

-----

After dinner the Fourteenth brushed a napkin across Lavi's lips. When Lavi turned to question him, he was stalled by a warm smile. Lavi stared for a moment, but returned the smile.

"I'm glad you returned safely, Lavi." Lavi nodded, diverting his gaze to his now empty plate. He was glad the Fourteenth had not been hurt by Kanda. To show this he just slid his hand over to the Fourteenth's, grasping it. A smile settled on the Fourteenth's features; all was quiet for a moment.

"You know, Lavi, Allen's last act was to grab you." The Fourteenth stood, still holding Lavi's hand. He moved around the table and knelt on one knee next to the redhead's chair. "I'm glad he did. Otherwise I would never have met you." Lips were pressed to the back of his hand. Lavi briefly remembered when he thought everything had been messed up by the Ark's gateway. Now that he had his Innocence back, now that the Fourteenth and he shared a bond Lavi didn't feel the same way.

He threw his arms around the Fourteenth's neck and snuggled his face into the gray-toned neck.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Death"_**


	9. Don't Cry For Me

Title: **Don't Cry For Me**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Lenalee, Komui, Hevlaska.

Rating: PG-15 character death.

Word Count: 661

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Allen is dying.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the ninth in a series of 104 themes. "Death" is today's theme. **_CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD!_** Thanks for all your support, everyone!

* * *

Allen's hand went to his stomach, spine curling as he vomited. He dropped to his knees. Instantly there was a pair of legs in his peripheral vision and a hand on his back. Allen gulped in a breath, the stars from his eyes clearing. Finally he heard Lenalee's voice.

"Allen? Allen! Are you okay?" She turned as someone else walked up. "He's not responding. We need to get him to Hevlaska."

Allen tried to lift his head, but it felt like a heavy lead weight. Everything was heavy, he couldn't manage to speak: his throat was dry. No matter how much he swallowed it just wouldn't work the way he wanted it to. It felt so hot. The room shifted as someone picked him up. He tiredly looked to the side, seeing a head of red hair and a concerned green eye looking back at him.

It was then that the pain started. It radiated from his left fingertips into the left arm. He groaned, his head falling back when everything only started to get more painful and hotter.

"He's flushed, how fast does this elevator go?" The voice was from Lavi, it was so close: so loud. Lenalee answered him, but her voice was faded, far away. It was a relief to his ears. Blood pounded, the pain traveled up past his elbow. The elevator ground to a halt, the world shifted again. Then Allen felt a tingling cold running across his body, he realized Hevlaska was relaying information to the two exorcists and one scientist—when did Komui join them?

"It appears that he's dying." Allen couldn't react. He had to stay calm. He wasn't dying—he _wasn't_. Lenalee cried out in anguish, Komui remained calm.

"How can he be dying? He's only seventeen."

"That must be the end of his life as a parasitic-type. I'm sorry."

Allen was sure it was a mistake, but the cool tingling went away and once again he was released into the heat. Arms, there were two of them.

"W-When?" Lavi's voice, though it was louder, closer; was shaky, uncertain. Allen wished he could comfort his friends. He was fine. Hevlaska was just pulling their leg. Pain shot up to his shoulder. Allen's head fell to Lavi's chest, another groan escaping his lips.

"When it reaches his heart. Less than ten minutes, probably."

Lenalee sobbed, Komui placed his hand on her shoulder. Lavi tightened his grip on Allen. For a few minutes everything was quiet. The information sunk in and Lenalee stepped forward, putting her hand on his cheek. She spoke his name softly. He never thought he would go like this. He always thought it would be in the midst of battle: that he would go with a flash and bang. Apparently that wasn't to be the case. This was really too soon. But would he see Mana? The world shifted again, Lavi was lowering him down. Allen's head lay on the boy's lap. Lavi's fingers worked through his white hair.

"Don't worry, Allen. We're here for you." Something wet splashed on his cheek. A hot tear from Lavi's green eye. Lenalee sat beside him, hand now grasping his own. Something about the fact that Lavi was crying for him hurt his heart. Or maybe that was the end of the line for him. His breath came out in pants, his limbs completely limp, face flushed.

"Allen!" Lavi bent over him, arms encircling him, face pressed next to his. Everything lightened. He never felt better. A smile reached his lips. He knew he was dying now. While he had the time he squeezed Lenalee's hand, his left lifting to wipe the tears from Lavi's face.

"Don't cry for me." This only served to drag a sob from the redhead, Lenalee gripping his hand as hard as she could. He tangled his fingers in the red hair in front of him with his last strength, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Opportunities"_**


	10. The Tease

Title: **The Tease**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen

Rating: PG

Word Count: 486

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Allen likes opportunities.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the tenth in a series of 104 themes. "Opportunities" is today's theme. Thank you NellaxIval, stoneygeek, Aion Laven Walker, and ChaoticFenris for the reviews on the last two chapters! I know the last few have been short, and I apologize for that. Hopefully the next few will be longer?

* * *

Allen knew that Lavi was interested in him. He had learned, from his time with Cross, to recognize when others found him attractive. And sure, he knew how to flirt; he knew how to bring someone home if he chose. He also knew he was a bit young to know this. He chose to pretend to be innocent. He knew nothing of relationships: at least that would be the answer if you asked anyone within the Order about it. Unless you asked Cross—that man had ensured the boy knew how to get what he wanted.

Since Lavi's eyes lingered on him, his touches lasted a split second longer than they should have, and he was constantly making excuses to spend time around Allen; the white haired boy knew that he was, indeed, interested. Allen exploited this. He took every opportunity he could to let Lavi know he knew what he was about. Whether it was the time that Lavi had been training with Kanda and Allen had distracted him with a lollipop, or the time he clung close to Lavi during the midst of battle while they moved on the hammer's handle; Allen snagged the opportunity and dragged it out as far as he could.

It was early in the morning, far earlier than Allen had been down to breakfast before, but Kanda was predictably there. Lenalee was up already, munching on her breakfast. Allen, for once, wasn't all that hungry, but craved something sweet. He ordered a large plate of mitarashi dango and sat with the two. Breakfast was quiet until Lavi entered the scene. He sat next to Lenalee and greeted everyone with way too much energy for someone to have that early. Allen noticed when Lavi's eyes landed on him, but Allen refused to look up. At first he was going to leave Lavi well enough alone, but when the pressure of the redhead's gaze didn't ease, Allen decided it was worth it.

"Want some, Lavi?" Allen tilted a stick at the other, a speck of sauce flicked onto the redhead's fair skin. Lavi blinked. "Oh, sorry." With that, Allen inwardly smirked while placing his other hand on the table. He leaned over his dish carefully and brushed his tongue to Lavi's cheek. Lavi was frozen in shock, as Allen could imagine anyone who witnessed the exchange would be. Allen swiped his tongue over the spot twice to ensure the salty-sweet sauce was all gone, then sat back down and licked his lips.

Lavi blushed, Kanda stared, Lenalee giggled nervously. Ah, yes, he definitely took that opportunity and used it to the fullest extent. He stuck dango in his mouth and chewed as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He licked his lips, Lenalee and Kanda were back to eating their breakfast while casting glances at the two. Allen looked over at Lavi. The redhead watched him intently, still blushing.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "33%"_**


	11. The Odd One

Title: **The Odd One**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen

Rating: PG

Word Count: 1,035

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Allen ponders over why he likes Lavi.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the eleventh in a series of 104 themes. "33%" is today's theme. Thank you stoneygeek, Aion Laven Walker, PheonixShadow, and IcyFireGypsy for the lovely reviews!

* * *

Allen didn't really notice many people. That's not strictly true: he noticed them; he just didn't recognize many people as possible partners. In fact, there had only ever been three people on that list. Lenalee was obvious, but he kept well away from her. Besides, he knew deep down that it could never end well between them. If they ever had a fight it was likely to end the world as they knew it—he wasn't ready to face that.

The other woman was Sarah, a girl he couldn't save. She turned into an Akuma even though they tried hard to not let it happen. Not only was she no longer attainable, but she hadn't been even when they met her. She was the shoemaker's partner. Though she was pretty and obviously kind, Allen knew that she wasn't the one.

The remaining thirty-three percent was taken up by someone who Allen never wanted to even consider, but did anyway. It must be the red hair: that was his first thought. But he took that idea off the list when he remembered that he had _not_ been attracted to Master Cross. Allen took a while, but eventually came up with the eye patch being attractive. But in the end he realized that his Master also had an eye patch of a sort, and he _didn't_ find Marian Cross attractive. And so Allen was stuck.

Allen sighed and rested his chin on his hand. He sat in the cafeteria, wondering what he should be doing. For once he wasn't hungry, so why was he here? He ran his hand through his hair, staring out the window at the end of the room. This room was rather quiet when it wasn't meal time. He was one of four people in the room if you included Jerry. Five if you included Timcanpy—but Tim was a golem—so did he really count as a 'person'? Allen was lost in thought, avoiding the topic he knew he should be thinking about.

Finally he lost any other available subject to think about and started thinking about his problem. Was it his height? No, Kanda was that height too and Allen didn't like him. Was it the headband? No, the green was sort of vomit inducing. Allen went through everything he could think of before he tilted his head to the side. What if he was going about this in the wrong way? He was under the assumption that it was physical attraction—what if it was something else? Allen thought and thought, but he didn't come up with anything that had something negative that came with it. Really, liking Lavi was only going to end badly.

Allen had been in the cafeteria for three hours without interruption, just thinking and staring into space, when a hand waved in front of his face. He started, but the hand rested on his shoulder and a warm voice whispered next to his ear.

"Hey, you were really spacing there. You okay?" Lavi straddled the bench, facing him. Because he had bee caught thinking about him, Allen almost blushed. He quickly caught himself by looking down at the table and answering the question.

"I'm fine." Allen didn't dare to sneak a glance, in case his eyes gave him away. Lavi watched him, slightly concerned now.

"Okay, if you say so." Lavi threw on a smile, scratching the back of his head in his nervousness. Allen couldn't help himself, he looked. Looking to the side, so maybe he wouldn't be caught staring, he watched the redhead. He was still intrigued as to why he liked him. After all, nothing he had come up with really covered why he liked Lavi. Lavi opened his eye once more, Allen still studied him. "Ehhh Allen, why are you looking at me like that?"

Allen did blush this time, surprised at being caught. But then again, this was the Bookman's apprentice—nothing could slip by him. "No reason. Sorry." After that, conversation was easier. Lavi talked mostly, Allen responding occasionally. They chatted about Kanda, missions, the food lately, Komui's insane ideas, and how Bookman was working Lavi to death. Somewhere along the line Allen remembered to think about why he could possibly like him.

Really it was an enigma. Allen did not find men attractive on a general basis. Sex with males didn't appeal to him either. Allen did, however, thoroughly enjoy looking at the female body. The curves were nice and they were just so soft—so it was no wonder that he found it difficult to come up with the reason behind the thirty-three percent that was different from that.

Another hour swept by in this fashion when Allen was suddenly struck with it. He murmured to himself, even though he normally wouldn't. He was just so involved with this new-found idea that he put his finger to his lip, chewing on it slightly. He was so taken by it that he completely forgot Lavi was there and they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Uh, Allen—Allen?" A ragged sigh, "Allen are you even listening to me?" Lavi must have heard him at this point, "Eh? What was that? Allen? What are you talking to yourself about?" This jolted him out of his reverie. Allen looked up.

"What? Oh, it's nothing." Allen stood up quickly, wanting some time alone to think about this epiphany, and then faced Lavi. "Oh, uh, thank you, Lavi."

By now Lavi was completely confused, but started to get ready to stand up with Allen.

"Sure anytime… Are you okay Allen, you seem really out of—" Lavi was cut off rather quickly by soft lips pushing against his. Lavi's eye closed in reaction, but he grunted his protest into the kiss. The kiss ended as quickly as it had come on, leaving Lavi even more bewildered than before. Allen rested his hand on Lavi's shoulder for a moment before turning to leave. Lavi watched him, too shocked to say anything. And so, Lavi stood, straddling the bench and hands on his hips, staring after the white haired boy.

"What was that about?" He asked himself several minutes after Allen left the cafeteria.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Dead Wrong"_**


	12. Wiser Now

Title: **Wiser Now**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Bookman, Lenalee

Rating: PG-15

Word Count: 1,185

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_. Also, the song is 'The Lemon Tree' by Peter, Paul and Mary.

Summary: Lavi learns what it's like to be wrong.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the twelfth in a series of 104 themes. "Dead Wrong" is today's theme. **_CHARACTER DEATH!_** Also, at the end many will think: a Noah can't be killed like this. My answer to you is: it's possible that the transformation wasn't "complete" so perhaps the Noah genes hadn't kicked in the regeneration portion yet. Hopefully that makes sense. Also: many thanks to stoneygeek for catching a typo/problem in the last chapter! I edited it, so it should be all good now. Thanks for the reviews Aion Laven Walker and stoneygeek!

* * *

[ _When I was just a lad of ten_

_My father said to me_

'_Come here and take a lesson_

_From the lovely lemon tree.'_ ]

Deke was born in poverty in Ireland. His mess of red hair was common there, and so he was no different from any other young beggar on the streets. The only difference came about when he turned four years old. An older street kid damaged his right eye while taking his coin from him. And so he was in a sad state for weeks. Luckily some women took care of him. Little did he know that change would come again only after another month.

He was back on the streets within a week, begging for anything that could possibly be helpful for him and the other young kids without homes. A young man watched him from afar, and Deke became worried. He changed location a few times, but gave up when the man followed him there and continued watching. Maybe the man would help, after all. Deke wasn't one to assume things about people.

At the end of the day, before all the shops closed, the man entered a general store and purchased something. A few minutes later he walked over to Deke, who watched him warily but did not retreat. The man knelt down next to him, and then reached out, hand holding a black item. Deke could see he was offering it, and so reached out and took it. He unfolded it, seeing a patch of black fabric with two straps. Confused, he moved to shove it in his pocket. The man's hand stopped, taking the item back in his own hands. He sorted it out quickly then pushed the swatch against Deke's damaged eye.

Deke moved to get away, but the man simply looped the straps over his head in a gentle gesture. Deke blinked, the man blinked back. They went their separate ways. The next day the man was watching again, Deke got more coins: people seemed like they could bear looking at him now that the hideous eye was covered. At the end of the day the man approached him again. This time Deke was hoping he would say something. When the man patted his head, then turned on his heel, Deke knew he didn't want him to go.

"Sir, excuse me. Sir? Sir!" But the man ignored him and continued to walk out of Deke's life. Deke frowned, then called out one last time. "Hey Gramps!" The man whipped around, glaring daggers at Deke, but Deke could only smile.

That marked the beginning of his apprenticeship with the Bookman. Every day, Deke was grateful to the man for giving him this life. In return, the Bookman taught him lessons in many things. These lessons included the fact that he should be detached from everything around him. This wasn't much trouble for him, but later, with his 49th persona he would have problems with that entire way of thinking, living.

[ _'Don't put your faith in love, my boy'_

_My father said to me,_

'_I'll fear you'll find that love is like the lovely lemon tree'_

_Lemon tree, very pretty_

_And the lemon flower is sweet,_

_But the fruit of the poor lemon_

_Is impossible to eat._ ]

Later on in his life Deke would come to the realization that the Bookman was just trying to protect him from hurt down the line. But at the time, Deke couldn't think that of him. It all started when they arrived at their destination. The Black Order headquarters: he was now the exorcist named Lavi. A couple of months afterwards marked the arrival of one Allen Walker. He was supposedly the 'Destroyer of Time', someone important to document in history.

Somewhere along the line the separation between Deke and Lavi blurred to the point that he could not distinguish one from the other. They were _him_ after all. And when Allen said his name—'_Lavi, can't you hear my voice?'_—it broke him. He was Lavi now. Lavi was Deke as much as he could be. It wasn't long afterwards that he realized he was in love.

[ _One day beneath the lemon tree,_

_My love and I did lay,_

_A girl so sweet that when she smiled_

_The stars rose in the sky._

_We passed that summer lost in love_

_Beneath the lemon tree;_

_The music of her laughter_

_Hid my father's words from me._ ]

They had time apart, but that only seemed to strengthen their bond. It was one summer's day when he and Allen were outside, pursuing a possible Innocence fragment that he decided to mention it. They had been holding hands for a while now, but he suspected Allen thought it was just companionship. He didn't mind.

"You know my name isn't Lavi, right?" This may have startled Allen a bit, because the white haired boy looked at him curiously.

"Really? I suppose I should have known—you're destined to be the Bookman." Allen seemed to think for a moment. "What is it, then?"

"Deke." Why he had answered this way, he wasn't sure. After all, hadn't he decided that he was both Deke and Lavi? Did it matter what he was called? Besides, Gramps would have a fit if he heard that Allen knew his birth name. He looked over at Allen. Allen just tilted his head and smiled.

"Well then, Deke: I love you." Without hesitation the younger boy leaned in a placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He accepted the kiss, falling deeper in love with every minute he spent with Allen. He thought Gramps was wrong: dead wrong.

[ _Lemon tree, very pretty_

_And the lemon flower is sweet,_

_But the fruit of the poor lemon_

_Is impossible to eat._ ]

Allen was slowly, but surely making the transition into being the Fourteenth, Deke was left with shambles of who his lover was. As Deke grieved, the Bookman looked on. The Bookman didn't try to comfort the boy, just protect him from further harm. But when he found Deke curled up around Allen one night, he gave a sad smile to the pair. He knew it was nearing the end of Deke's inexperience with the world, and so it would be the end of his apprenticeship.

When Allen finally made the full transformation, Deke allowed tears to escape his eyes. He even took off his eye patch, his headband, everything that made him Lavi. He dropped his Innocence to the floor; it didn't matter who was watching him now. The other exorcists wondered what he was doing as they watched him approach the boy they once knew as Allen.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Allen's body only grinned in response. Bookman watched his apprentice carefully. Deke nodded, admitting Allen's defeat to the Fourteenth. Lenalee moved forward, wanting to protect him, but Deke held his hand up. She stopped. His attention returned to the boy in front of him. "Will you let me kill you?"

It took forever for the response to get through. There seemed to be a shaky moment when the aura around the white haired boy changed. A single nod, a tear escaped a silver eye. Deke became strong in that moment. Where he got the knife, no one knew. Bookman thought perhaps Deke had been preparing for this day. With the knife, Deke stepped forward and plunged it through the boy's heart. He held it there as their lips met for the last time. Then, as the aura changed once more, Deke ripped the knife from his lover's body with a twist.

Bookman and his apprentice left soon after Allen's death. Deke was back to who he was before his time at the Black Order, for that Bookman was glad. However, he seemed wiser since he lived through the ordeal. When Bookman asked him what he had learned from this he replied very simply.

"I was dead wrong, Gramps."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Running Away"_**


	13. Stop Running Away

Title: **Stop Running Away**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Kanda

Rating: PG

Word Count: 1,060

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Rabi gets a bit emotional.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the thirteenth in a series of 104 themes. "Running way" is today's theme. Rabi is slightly OOC here. Thank you to Sleeping Moon, IcyFireGypsy, xJenL, Aion Laven Walker, and stoneygeek for the awesome reviews!

* * *

The first time _it_ happened, Allen ran away. Their lips met for only a millisecond, but Allen pulled back, face going pink before he spun around and bolted from the room. They had been alone in the library, so it wasn't as if anybody else witnessed the exchange; still, Rabi didn't understand what he had done wrong.

The second time it happened, Allen ran away again. This time Rabi was pushed away. Then again, they had been sitting on the hospital bed with a sleeping Kanda across from them. Allen had actually instigated it: Rabi was only confused more by this. They had been making out heavily before Allen very suddenly (and very violently) pushed Rabi off the bed and took off. Rabi had sat up, rubbing his aches and pains as the door swished closed behind the retreating form.

This second time made Rabi think. What was it that Allen was running away from? Was he doing something wrong? Certainly Allen had no qualms about being affectionate: he continually screamed out his love for everything in the midst of battle, let alone the way he helped everyone out—even if they didn't ask for it. In the end, Rabi concluded that perhaps it was the fact that they were both males, and although homosexuality wasn't rare, it often wasn't presented to the public eye.

The third time it happened, Rabi caught Allen's sleeve. They were alone in Allen's room; Rabi had wanted to have some company while he worked on his 'homework' given to him by Bookman. Allen had readily complied. But with Allen shirtless and working out, Rabi couldn't concentrate. Soon he stood up and crossed the room. Allen looked up, only to have soft lips pressed to his. After the chaste kiss, Allen stood and immediately put his shirt on, readying himself to leave. Rabi regarded him with a frown then caught his sleeve. Allen looked his way and Rabi shook his head. "This is your room, I'll leave."

After that, Allen stood stalk-still as Rabi gathered his things and left without another word. Rabi sat in his room, trying to forget about the incident and actually completing his 'homework'. As he worked, he heard the click of his door opening, then closing. The pattern of the footfall indicated the intruder was Allen. Rabi poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, using all of his brainpower to puzzle out the logic problem on the paper in front of him. Allen would talk when he was ready; or he would just leave. Either way, Rabi would let him do as he chose.

"Rabi—I…" Allen started quickly, but trailed off. Rabi paused in his writing, but after a moment of silence, resumed his scratching. Allen took a deep breath, turned to put his hand on the doorknob but dropped his hand to his side after only a second. "I can't…"

This time Rabi put his pencil down and swiveled in his chair, facing the other boy. His attentiveness went unnoticed as silver eyes remained locked on the carpet. Rabi's chin rested in his cupped hand, his elbow dug sharply into his leg just above the knee. He waited patiently. Allen looked up, a renewed sense about him.

"Rabi, I can't do this with you."

With that, he tugged open the door. Allen thought it was done. And maybe he would stay true to his words, but Rabi still had to try.

"So you're running away again." His voice was calm. It trembled slightly on the last word, tears springing to his eye even though he fought hard to keep all his emotion bottled up. Allen's feet shuffled beneath him, turning his body ninety degrees. He faced Rabi, silver eyes taking in his friend's form. Rabi was crumpled slightly since the last time his eyes had landed on him. It was amazing the transformation a person could go under physically just by letting his emotions rule over him.

Rabi couldn't keep them tightly held down right now: he felt pitiful, sure, but perhaps this would make an impression on the boy in front of him? No, Rabi wouldn't use his weaknesses to sap the strength from someone else. He wouldn't force Allen to do something he didn't want to. His hand reached up, roughly swiping the tears from his fair skin. He took a deep breath and stood. He straightened his clothes. Finally his eye met with Allen's.

"I'm sorry. Don't listen to me. Just go, if that's what you've decided." He would break after the boy had gone. He wouldn't let him see how weak he was. Allen stood there in front of him for the longest time. Rabi wished he would just go. His green eye broke from the hold of Allen's two silver ones and flickered to his work on the desk. He stared at it, silently wishing the boy would just close the door and walk away. Allen continued to watch, leaning back slightly against the wooden door, both hands behind him on the knob.

Footsteps sounded, Rabi held his breath, waiting for the door to swing shut and leave him out of yet another person's life. The click rang out, his eye dropped to his feet and tears welled up. He didn't hold it back as Allen ran away for the last time.

Arms encircled his shoulders. His eye widened, but he allowed the arms to pull his body close. Rabi opened his mouth, wanting to ask 'why?', but only a sob came out. Suddenly he was collapsing against the younger boy, face buried in his shoulder and knees giving out. Sobs wracked his body over and over again, arms reaching up to grasp the boy's shirt. Allen comforted him; petted his hair and whispered soothing words into his ear, relief flooded through Rabi.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Rabi calmed down enough to pull his face away from the now soaked shirt. His eye rose, lower lip still trembling, to Allen's face. Two hands rose up, cupping either side of his face.

"I'm sorry, Rabi. I didn't mean it—I'll stop running away now." The voice was soft. Rabi believed him. Rabi nodded once, his eye falling closed and one last tear slipping down his cheek. A finger flicked the droplet away and soft lips landed on his.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Judgment"_**


	14. Stealing Judgment

Title: **Stealing Judgment**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen

Rating: PG

Word Count: 479

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: It was all Deke's idea—really it was.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the fourteenth in a series of 104 themes. "Judgment" is today's theme.

* * *

They were so _dead_.

It was all Deke's idea—really it was. He said: "Oh, it'll be fun, Allen, stop being such a scaredy cat!" Now Allen resented his stubborn side with a fiery passion. Why was it that when someone presented him with a challenge (especially one against his pride, such as _this_ one was), he immediately agreed to it. No questions asked, no thought to the consequences of such actions: oh no, Allen would just jump right in.

Which is how he got caught red-handed with his _Master's_ gun. Judgment was an anti-Akuma weapon: something not to be toyed with and _certainly_ not something that should be in someone's, other than its owner's, hands. Yet, Allen had been convinced by the seemingly harmless redheaded boy that he should attempt to take it without being noticed. Allen felt stupid now. But in the shadow of his Master's wrath, he pointed his finger at Deke.

And so Bookman dragged his hot-headed apprentice in and sat the two of them down. Master Cross sat with his legs crossed, shining away Allen's fingerprints on Judgment. Bookman stared the two young boys down. Allen squirmed; Deke poked him.

"You should know better."

Allen hated being scolded. He always felt ashamed of himself immediately. He dipped his head and a blush rose in his cheeks. Bookman's eyes went to his own apprentice.

"Especially you, Deke."

The other boy squirmed now, but managed to hold the smug look on his face. Allen's hand snuck into the other boy's. They held on for dear life as Bookman continued to tell them how they should be more grown up than this. Finally, he seemed to run out of condescending things to say. But Allen's worst fears came to fruition as Bookman turned to Master Cross.

"Do you have anything you wish to add, General Cross?"

Allen gulped as the other redhead in the room looked up at his name. A smirk rose to the man's lips and the two boys shuddered, clutching one another's hands. A swish of clothing and a metallic click; Judgment's barrel was against Allen's temple.

"One thing: don't ever touch my gun again." The man's face was devoid of all emotion. Allen's eyes were wide, hand gripping Deke's. He nodded, not trusting his voice. Another metallic click and the barrel was raised away from the boy's head. Footsteps brought both older men out of the room. Bookman muttered to Master Cross as they were leaving.

"Did you have to scare them that badly?"

A grunt was the only response and the door closed behind them, leaving the two boys, shuddering on the couch. Suddenly Deke launched onto Allen, hugging him with all his might.

"I thought we were dead!" Deke laughed nervously.

'Yeah, me too.' Allen leaned into the other boy's embrace, still not able to speak after being scared so badly.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Seeking Solace"_**


	15. Hole in the Chest

Title: **Hole in the Chest**

Author: fotoshop-cutout // Shiro

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Lenalee, Bookman, Komui.

Rating: G

Word Count: 1,342

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_. Also, song is "Lullaby(Rockabye)" by Shawn Mullins.

Summary: Allen was seeking solace all that time.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the fifteenth in a series of 104 themes. "Seeking Solace" is today's theme. Thank you to Aion Laven Walker, WrathofMugen, IcyFireGypsy, and stoneygeek for the excellent reviews. :)

* * *

[ _She grew up with the children of the Stars_

_In the Hollywood Hills and the Boulevard_

_Her parents threw big parties_

_Everyone was there_

_They hung out with folks like Dennis Hopper,_

_Bob Seeger and Sonny and Cher_ ]

To Rabi, the arrival of one Allen Walker seemed like a curse and a blessing. Allen was the alleged 'Destroyer of Time': the boy who would make Rabi transform from apprentice to fully-fledged Bookman. For that, Allen Walker was a blessing. But there was another side to this coin. Yes, Allen Walker was a curse to Rabi. What with Allen's vacant, yet embellished emotions, he reminded Rabi so much of himself that it brought the young man's heart into the picture. This was the one thing that would destroy Rabi's future as a Bookman.

Allen's smile was there when he joked with Lenalee about Komui's next robot invention; but the boy didn't really feel it in his soul. Rabi wanted to fix that. The boy shouldn't be that way. He was in the best place he'd ever been: apart from being adopted by Mana. Rabi watched him closely when Allen was paying special attention to others. Rabi didn't want to be noticed caring. Rabi didn't care—really he _didn't_.

[ _Now, she feels safe in this bar on Fairfax_

_And from the stage I can tell that_

_She can't let go and she can't relax_

_And just before she hangs her head to cry_

_I sing to her a lullaby_ ]

Finally, Rabi couldn't take it anymore. His heart hurt whenever the white haired boy was around. He thought of so many different ways to bring it up. At first he wanted to spill out everything. Then he figured it would be best to not let on that it mattered to him. At last Rabi came to the conclusion that he should just wing it. He wouldn't let the old man know: he would just become worried and get more intense with the work load given to Rabi.

One day Rabi was standing with Allen at the train station, Allen gave him an empty smile, telling him it would all work out—he was sure of it. Rabi let his mind wander. When they sat in their seats on the train, he spoke casually. His green eye gazed out the window at nothing in particular.

"Don't do that. If you can't smile and mean it, you shouldn't bother at all."

In lieu of the silence, Rabi's eye switched its attention to the boy across from him. The boy watched him without emotion. At that moment the boy seemed strong, unwilling to budge. Likely in denial. In a split second everything changed. In that pivotal moment, Rabi opened his arms, yet closed his heart. Allen crumpled into himself, tears spilling out of beautiful silver eyes. Gloved hands found their way to grasping the material of Rabi's coat.

Thinking back, the redhead didn't know quite when he changed from sitting, relaxed, in his seat, to kneeling in front of the other boy, arms around his thin shoulders.

[ _I sing:_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_Rockabye, rockabye._

_She still lives with her mom_

_Outside the city_

_Down that street about a half a mile_

_And all her friends tell her_

_She's so pretty_

_But she'd be a whole lot prettier_

_If she smiled_

_Once in a while_ ]

Once the mission ended, life went on. They returned to Headquarters and went their separate ways: Rabi returned to the library—Allen to accompanying Lenalee everywhere. Allen still slept in the room three doors down from Rabi's; the two still ate meals together.

Lenalee commented one evening on the fact that Allen was rather handsome, and how he should try harder to get a girlfriend. She insisted that he would have no problem with wooing a girl—he looked at her blankly. After a moment he gave her another empty smile and agreed out of decency.

Rabi watched on.

[ _'Cause even her smile_

_Looks like a frown_

_And she's seen her share of devils_

_In this angel town_ ]

Later that same evening Rabi returned later than usual to his room. Still three doors down from Allen's. He opened the door and started backwards a step. Allen sat, solemn, on his bed. Allen's back was against the headboard, legs crossed under him, hands in his lap. The moonlight shone around him brilliantly. Allen turned his head, silver eyes on the redhead. Rabi remained silent, but proceeded into his room. Rabi should have guessed that there would be repercussions from his behavior on the train.

Allen didn't move, he just watched as Rabi stepped closer and closer. Rabi stood beside the bed now; the two looked at each other. For a moment, neither moved; the still and silent room seemed not to hold any occupants. Rabi shifted his weight and stepped away, green eye trailing to look towards his desk. Allen rocked up onto his legs, one arm supporting his body while the other reached out and grabbed for Rabi's sleeve. Allen nearly tumbled over as Rabi took another step, but the rustling of material and the tug to his sleeve caused Rabi to stop. Allen righted himself. All was quiet again.

"I don't think I could get a girlfriend."

Rabi was confused by the subject offered—this was bothering him? Why? Rabi cleared his throat.

"I don't see how I can help."

Allen tugged once more on his sleeve and released it, moving to sit back in his original position. Rabi sighed and shifted, sitting on the edge of the bed, a foot or so away from the boy. Allen stared at his hands, once more tangled in his lap. Silver eyes lifted to meet Rabi's green one.

"No girl would understand me."

Rabi stayed quiet. He did not understand the workings of a relationship; let alone how to advise someone on them. He listened. Bookman taught him that listening was important. It took a while, but Allen eventually continued.

"You understand me, though."

Where was this going? Rabi ventured a guess that Allen was likely to follow this up with something that would tug his heart strings. Rabi needed to find a way out of this.

"Maybe… if I was with you…" Allen led on, too fast for Rabi to stall him. Allen was once more looking at his hands in his lap as the fingers tangled themselves more intricately. A silent moment, breathing was heard. Rabi formulated an answer.

"That's not the best idea."

Allen's shoulders fell a little and Rabi's heart tugged. Inside, Rabi was confused—how was it that he seemingly avoided what would have hurt him, yet this hurt him too? Rabi contemplated this until a rustling of material gained his attention. Allen's eyes were downcast; he moved off the bed.

"You're right. That was stupid." With that, Allen moved to leave. Rabi felt oddly empty. Allen shuffled to the door and pulled it open. Beautiful silver eyes gazed over his shoulder, meeting with Rabi's single green one. It felt like a hole punched its way through his chest.

Rabi didn't know how it happened, but he found his limbs moving, his mouth talking.

"I didn't say it wouldn't work." Rabi stood and stepped towards Allen. Allen stopped leaving. He stood there, already facing forward again. He was almost out the door. Rabi stepped forward again—then again, and again. His hand was held out. Allen peered over his shoulder. Allen considered the offer. Allen turned and threw his arms around Rabi's neck. With their bodies so close, Rabi held Allen tightly. For a moment, he was afraid to let go: what if the hole in his chest came back? Rabi chastised himself for thinking that. He slowly released the boy. Allen rocked back on his heels and Rabi was greeted with the most stunning of sights. A small smile curved Allen's lips—it reached his eyes. Even though liquid spilled from the beautiful silver eyes, Rabi knew he was happy.

"You're smiling."

Allen was the one who spoke. Rabi was stunned, but his froze his face, then reached up, tracing his own lips with his fingertips. His lips curved upwards. His action deepened Allen's own smile. Rabi dropped his hand, the emotion reaching his green eye once more.

"I guess I mean it."

[ _I told her 'I ain't so sure about this place'_

_It's hard to play a gig in this town_

_And keep a straight face_ ]

Later, Rabi told the old man. He grumped, but Rabi thought he saw the man's eyes sparkle. Rabi worked for another two weeks and then broke the news. In the end he gave up being Bookman—the smiles came more and more often, they became bigger and bigger. Allen's mirrored his, and when they finally allowed everyone else to know about their relationship, they knew they were truly happy with one another. In the end, Rabi found that Allen had been seeking solace all along. Rabi was glad that Allen could confide in him. He smiled again at the thought.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Excuses"_**


	16. Silly Excuses

Title: **Silly Excuses**

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Lenalee, Link

Rating: PG

Word Count: 1,364

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Allen avoids Lavi.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the sixteenth in a series of 104 themes. "Excuses" is today's theme. Thank you Aion Laven Walker, IcyFireGypsy, NellaxIval, and stoneygeek for the wonderful reviews! Also, sorry it took so long for this one. I recently had all four of my wisdom teeth extracted, so I've been in a LOT of pain. However, I think I'm back at it again!

* * *

Allen rested beneath the arms of an oak tree, tilting his head back and looking up at the clouds floating past. He was avoiding returning to headquarters, and he knew why. Really, he was enjoying the time he was spending with Link and Lenalee. Lenalee seemed carefree and back to her usual self; Link was bothersome, but helpful and insightful. As much as it pained him to admit, he had become relatively close to the inspector, though he couldn't say that it was reciprocated at all. But none of that was _really_ relevant. Allen wanted to stay away from the constant shuffling around and as such, the inevitability of being partnered up with Lavi.

Ever since the incident in the Ark, Lavi hadn't been the same. At first he seemed closer, but as they returned to the headquarters Lavi seemed to grow more and more distant. It was as if Bookman was getting to him again. It happened every so often: the apprentice would draw away from his friends because his mentor felt he needed to keep his heart out of the fray. Allen pondered over this; he still couldn't make up his mind as to whether he thought this was a good idea. Lenalee plopped down next to him in the soft grass, Link trailing after her to lean against the tree's trunk on the other side of him.

"When we get back do you think we'll have a break?" Lenalee seemed hopeful, but it was half-assed. Allen knew that she knew there was no "breaks" for them. They were the unranked Exorcists: worked to death, and not given anything in return. Link watched over them as Allen responded, eyes turning back up to the fluffy clouds.

"Probably not, but we can hope." A breeze picked up, tossing his white hair into and out of his silver eyes. He blinked. Link extended his hand, holding something out to him. Allen saw the hair tie and took hold of it. He smiled, "Thank you, Link."

The inspector cleared his throat and straightened his shirt out. Allen shirked off his white gloves and set about tying his hair back. It had grown since he was last at headquarters. Now the ponytail wasn't just a puff-ball of white hair, it was reaching almost to his shoulder blades. Lenalee watched him.

"Your hair is almost as long as Kanda's now." She seemed to be admiring it, "Do you think you'll keep it this length?"

Allen pulled his gloves back on and folded his hands in his lap. He stayed quiet, contemplating for a moment. "Do you think it looks good like this?"

Lenalee smiled—she was always happy when someone seemed to value her opinion. She straightened out her skirt self-consciously and answered primly. "Of course I do, Allen."

In seconds the conversation pulled a one-eighty. "I think Lavi will like it too." Allen paused in his movement. His mind slowed to a crawl. Link watched Lenalee with curiosity. Allen finally managed to turn his head and spit out a word.

"What?"

Immediately it was evident that Lenalee had let something be known that shouldn't have ever slipped out. A dainty hand flew to her mouth, her cheeks tinted pink. In the end she lowered her hand and cleared her throat. "Ummm, nothing. Nevermind."

The awkward moment didn't pass until Lenalee stood and offered Allen a hand up. Link began walking towards the train station. The walk to the train was silent except the shuffling of boots on the road. When they boarded and sat around for quite some time without saying anything, Link had to intervene.

"I hate to ask, but why would the Bookman's apprentice care about Allen's hair? Is something so trivial going down in the records?"

Lenalee sighed and tilted her head down—eyes on her hands in her lap. Her cheeks were rosy. "Well, no, that's not it exactly."

Timcanpy poked himself around Allen's hair as Allen waited patiently for a complete answer to Link's (and his) question. Lenalee seemed at a loss for words, which was unusual for someone as eloquent as she. After fumbling, she managed to tumble out a sentence.

"He told me not to tell anyone, but he really likes Allen."

The rest of the return to Headquarters was quiet.

-----

Allen was avoiding the red head, eye patch wearing apprentice bookman. And so, Allen was stuck in his room. At first, he tried to just not be caught in the same place as the other, but it slowly became apparent that Lavi went everywhere besides personal quarters. After a series of excuses (some of which didn't make sense) to get out of being in the same room as Lavi, Allen retired to his room.

After three days, Link became flustered.

"Look, you can't expect me to be running around getting food back and forth from the cafeteria to you all the time. I do have work to do—besides, you've been cooped up in here for days!"

Link was red in the face, hands curled into fists. Allen turned his face away from the window.

"I suppose you're right. I apologize."

However, he still didn't move. Link shook his head and went back to work on the papers piled on the desk. After a few minutes he muttered at Allen.

"You can't avoid him forever, you know."

Whether Allen was surprised or not, Link didn't see. He was buried in his paperwork. But it seemed to work, as after another hour of silence, Allen left the room.

-----

Allen's first time outside his room in three days and he just had to run into the one person he was trying to avoid.

"Oof—hey! Watch i—oh! Allen!" Allen literally ran into him. The thing was that Allen had been thinking of what place would be best if he were to stay away from Lavi, unfortunately this situation came at the wrong time and place for Allen. He went to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He searched for an excuse: anything to get him as far away from the red head as possible.

"Are you okay?" Lavi tipped his head to the side, his expression of concern making him seem utterly adorable. Allen did not just think that. He gaped for a moment, then turned on his heel and ran for it. For his part, Lavi just shoved his hands in his pockets and was lost in confusion for the rest of the day.

After supper, Allen worked up enough courage to face Lavi. He caught up to him on his way back to the library.

"Hey, um, Lavi?" Allen was slightly distressed, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier…" He searched for anything: "I just realized that I'd run out of shampoo and needed more."

_What_ kind of excuse was **that**? Allen blushed; Lavi stared at him for a moment and then smiled.

"If it's the shampoo you're using to grow out your hair, I don't mind that you were in such a panic over it."

Allen just nodded, looking around for an escape route. Suddenly, Lavi's hand rested on his shoulder. Allen jumped and tried to dodge it. Lavi held his shoulder firmly, his other hand shoved deep into his pocket. His one green eye was staring at the floor.

"Allen… Lenalee told me that you know."

Allen was about to make another excuse and book it (no pun intended) when Lavi looked up and locked eyes with him.

"I find you interesting—you're a nice guy. Who wouldn't be attracted to you?"

Allen's mouth opened, but Lavi plowed on.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, but please stop making excuses not to see me. It hurts my feelings."

For a moment they were quiet, just looking at one another. Allen had gone still, no longer looking to escape the situation. They watched one another for another minute. Lavi's hand went from Allen's shoulder to be shoved into his pocket, like its twin. Another minute passed. Lavi turned away and headed toward the library once more. Allen watched him. He turned on his heel and returned to his room to ponder over what just happened.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Vengeance"_**


	17. Revenge for Sweets

Title: **Revenge for Sweets**

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Lenalee, Kanda

Rating: PG-15 for swears and for talk of sex positions.

Word Count: 1,060

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Lavi intends to get Allen back for stealing his sweets, but it doesn't go quite like he planned.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the seventeenth in a series of 104 themes. "Vengeance" is today's theme.

* * *

It all started thanks to Allen, anyway. Allen had taken his sweets. And to be truthful, Lavi only got sweets every so often plus the Bookman made sure he ate properly. So if Lavi ordered another plate of sweets, he would've gotten his ass kicked by his mentor. Therefore, Lavi didn't go that route. Instead, he formulated a plan. Some might say it was vengeance, others might call it 'pay back'; whatever you chose to call it, revenge certainly was as sweet as the plate that was stolen from him.

_It is better to receive than to do injury._

_Bonaparte Napoleon_

Whenever his hands were busy but his mind was idle, he thought on how to best perform this act of revenge. He would catch himself thinking terrible thoughts about the white haired boy who stole his sweets. Lavi knew he shouldn't just strike back blindly, but to take his time and observe his opponent. It was a month and a half after the incident occurred that he exacted his revenge. However, in that month and a half he watched the boy carefully and came to a conclusion about how to get his vengeance.

_Delay in vengeance delivers a heavier blow._

_Bonaparte Napoleon_

First off: Allen was a glutton. This was obvious if you spent one meal in the vicinity of the guy. Lavi knew he could make offhand comments about the fact, but he wasn't sure if they would hit their mark. After all, Crowley was the same way—it was due to their parasitic nature. He damned them.

Second: Allen was deeply entranced by females, even if he didn't think he was. Lavi could play off of this. But which way would he take it, and how far? Lavi vaguely considered dressing up as a girl and playing a joke on the younger teen, but quickly dismissed it when he realized that the situation could turn around on him very quickly. He could embarrass the boy in front of Lenalee, but that would just be low. No, whatever tit for tat he got, it would be **perfect**.

_Where vice is vengeance follows._

_Bonaparte Napoleon_

It took Lavi a week to figure out what this perfect approach was. But he did figure it out, and so he made the plans concrete for it. He laid down all the foundation work for his vengeance to go as planned. He took his time and made sure that his act would hit its mark. Not once did Lavi think about the consequences of his actions. Not once did he think about anything other than 'eye for an eye'.

And when he did complete his vengeance it was **epic**. However, immediately after completing this 'mission' of his, he felt he had taken it too far. Perhaps the boy didn't deserve what he got just for stealing a plate of sweets out from under the bookman apprentice. He quickly dismissed the guilty conscience, when he reminded himself that vengeance is vengeance, and it happens under normal circumstances all the time. Therefore, he was not in the wrong. He was correcting someone else's wrong—there was justice in the world after all.

_On wrongs, swift vengeance waits._

_Bonaparte Napoleon_

Allen, for his part, departed swiftly from the scene where Lavi was grinning from ear to ear. The finders muttered things, Kanda looked at him reproachfully, but Lenalee hit it home. She tore into him mercilessly. When he tried to explain she scoffed and verbally ripped his logic to shreds. For a moment he thought he could stand strong against her tirade, but that hope quickly shriveled as he was man-handled to the door and pushed towards the sullen white haired boy. The door was slammed behind him. In that moment he realized just how evil he had appeared. They were supposed to be friends, and yet he had done something that was likely irreparable.

_Vengeance taken will often tear the heart and torment the conscience._

_Bonaparte Napoleon_

After doing something like that to another, that 'other' should have pushed him so far out of his life that he couldn't even see it through binoculars. Instead, when Lavi stepped up to attempt to convince the boy that he was truly sorry, the boy grabbed him and drew him close. After Allen had hid his face in Lavi's shirt for a few awkward minutes, he mumbled something. When Lavi's lack of response got to him, he leaned back and repeated what he said.

"Why would you say something like that?" His voice sounded earnest. Lavi couldn't help but reply.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to feel bad about what you did." His green eye looked beyond Allen, at the wall. Allen's eyes were wide, yet he wasn't crying.

"What did **I** do?"

It took Lavi a couple of moments to formulate an answer to that, even though it was obvious to him.

"You ate my sweets." It sounded silly to him now. He couldn't meet Allen's gaze. After a moment, Allen swallowed thickly.

"Well, you did make me feel bad. Though, admittedly, not about that." Allen took handfuls of Lavi's shirt and tugged. Lavi's gaze turned to Allen in response. He wished it hadn't. Allen pulled again and Lavi complied, sitting lightly on the boy's lap.

"I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Lavi looked away from Allen again.

"I'm sorry too—for the record. I should've ordered you another plate when I did that." Allen's arms wrapped around his waist. Lavi leaned into him.

"It's okay."

"Just please, don't mention our love life in front of them again." Lavi now turned to look at Allen. Allen wouldn't meet his eyes. Lavi knew he had to make things better.

"I shouldn't have said those things outside the bedroom. I'm sorry. Besides, I shouldn't have said that you were so girly you bottomed all the time."

Allen went pink. "I think you should have been a little nicer too. But I guess I know now. If you didn't like topping all the time you should have told me."

Lavi snuggled into him. "Well, it would be nice to be bottom **sometimes**, but like you said, we shouldn't talk about stuff like this in public. I'm sorry that I did that to you."

Allen held him tighter. "It's okay. Let's just not do that again."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Love"_**


	18. What Do You Think Of?

Title: **What Do You Think Of?**

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee

Rating: PG-13 for implications.

Word Count: 1,590

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: AU. Allen meets Lavi over a Cosmopolitan magazine.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the eighteenth in a series of 104 themes. "Love" is today's theme. Thank you stoneygeek, Aion Laven Walker, and Sazuka-Chan for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Allen sat down in the lounge, bored out of his mind. Lately he had been under lock-down due to the fact that his guardian was absolutely crazy. He had finally gotten him to loosen up and let Allen go to the gym. He had already swam and was waiting for his hair to dry more before going on any of the equipment, and so he sat.

He crossed his arms, he fidgeted. He watched others come and go. Allen wished he had remembered to grab something to read. All that was available at the moment was a 'Cosmopolitan': a magazine specifically for females and fruity gay guys. Allen snorted; he might be gay, but fruity was beyond comprehension. There was no way he was picking up that magazine.

His silver eyes darted around. No one was around. He knew that Kanda Yu would be swimming laps for another hour at least and Lenalee was in the women's changing rooms. There was only a red head on the other side of the room, waiting for his hair to dry as well. He was immersed in a book on the Civil War. There was no chance this stranger would notice him reading Cosmopolitan.

Allen picked it up. He looked around one last time before flipping it open. He was so involved in a 'scandalous lovers' article that he didn't notice his hair was dry. He also didn't notice the red head across the room peering over his book at him. It took another ten minutes for the red head to say something.

"So what do you think of when you hear the word 'love'? Or have you not gotten to that quiz yet?"

Allen was jolted upright. His eyes were wide. The red head looked at him innocently. Allen swallowed and looked down at his hands. Slowly, he folded the magazine closed and put it back on the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The red head snickered behind his book. "Yeah, okay."

After a silent moment of fuming, Allen's eyes narrowed. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

The red head lowered his book. "You can't tell me that you think you're the only guy in the world who reads girl magazines."

Allen blinked. Then he turned sly. "So what do **you **think of when you hear the word 'love'?"

The red head slipped his book into his bag and fluffed up his hair. He stood, grabbing his bag. He walked towards the door, but paused with his hand on the knob. He looked over his shoulder, green eyes piercing.

"You."

-----

Allen struggled with that for a week. For a week he wasn't able to concentrate on his job, for a week Allen couldn't think of anything but that red head and what he said. Finally, Allen went back to the gym. He wondered if the red head was going to be there, but it was quickly forgotten as he started his Zune and the treadmill.

Allen was packing up his bag to leave when the red head entered the locker room. They glanced at each other. Allen thrust a handful of clothes into his bag.

"What do you think of when you hear the word 'smell'?"

The question came from across the room. Allen blinked, "Uhhh, laundry?"

A wry laugh came from the red head. "Nice one."

Just as Allen was leaving, he asked, "What do **you** think of when you hear the word 'smell'?"

The red head gave him a simple smile, "You."

-----

At first Allen thought he should be offended. Perhaps the guy meant he had bad B.O. He checked this out with Lenalee as they walked to the tennis court. She shook her head and smiled.

"You smell good, Allen, really!"

He smiled and tried to concentrate on the game. Later, he went home and did his laundry. He thought over what the red head answered with and came to the conclusion that he shouldn't be offended. The way he answered was soft, so of course he meant it in a good way.

He convinced his guardian to let him go to the gym twice a week. After two days of waiting, Allen went back to the gym. As he swam laps, he saw a red head swimming two lanes away. Allen's eyebrows rose, but the stranger was soon forgotten when Kanda smacked the side of his head.

"Keep swimming, Moyashi!"

After the two friends cursed at each other a few times, they went separate ways to finish their laps. As Allen caught his breath, the red head appeared in the lane next to him.

"What do you think of when you hear the word 'happiness'?"

Allen put his hand on the wall to steady himself as he pulled himself from the water. "Ummm… a world without Kanda Yu?"

This caused the red head to chuckle. "I can see that."

"What do you think of?" Allen sat on the pool's edge; the red head treaded water in front of him.

"You." The red head answered simply enough, and with a smile.

Allen was puzzled by the stranger's answers. He stood and left, but looked over his shoulder at the red head. The red head watched him back.

-----

As soon as Allen entered the gym the next week the question was asked from the nearby sign-in sheet.

"What do you think of when you hear the word 'muffin'?"

This was a bizarre one. It made Allen stop in his tracks and smile. "I'd have to say 'Yum'." He nodded and took the pen, offered by the red head. He signed his name and began walking into the gym. The red head followed until they reached the weights room. They split up and did their separate exercises. Allen had plenty of chances throughout the morning to ask the stranger what he thought of, but he didn't. When the red head walked towards the sign out sheet, Allen did too. But he was silent. The red head waited for him to finish writing his name. They walked out to the parking lot. They stopped.

"Why haven't you asked me yet?"

Allen smiled, "I know what your answer is."

The red head smiled back. "But that takes the fun out of it."

Allen shook his head and relented. "Okay, what do you think of?"

The red head laughed lightly and started walking towards his car.

"I think of you, Allen. Only you."

Allen snorted and walked to his own car. It only occurred to him after he sat in his car. The red head honked his horn and waved as he left. Allen waved back. He watched the car disappear. Allen got out of his car and ran back inside. He looked at the name above his own. 'Lavi Bookman'.

-----

The second time he went to the gym that week, 'Lavi Bookman' wasn't there. The next week Allen was on the treadmill when the red head entered: circles under his eyes. He coughed a few times as he went through his warm ups. Allen watched him. The red head left early, without talking to him.

The next time he went to the gym, he checked the sign in list for the red head's name. It was there: scrawled four names above his own. He frowned and entered the locker room. He swam, the red head wasn't there. He waited for his hair to dry. No one else was in the lounge. He picked up Cosmopolitan. He flicked through the pages until he found the quiz. Allen smiled.

Allen went out to tennis and was surprised to see the red head there, partner-less. Without a word, they started towards their own court. They served the ball a few times before Allen ventured the question.

"What do you think of when you hear the word 'naughty'?" He had a sly smile.

The red head sent the ball back to him and laughed.

"I'm not sure how you would react if I answered that one."

Allen scoffed and hit the ball. "I know you think of me. I'm just not sure how you know that bit about me." He winked at the red head.

The red head missed the ball. They stared at each other.

"You?"

"Me." Allen was smiling when he confirmed it.

The red head howled in laughter. After he stopped, they both walked up the fence. The red head stuck his hand over the fence. Allen took it and shook hands with the relative stranger.

"Hi, I'm Lavi Bookman; it's a pleasure to meet you, Allen."

"Nice to finally be introduced, Lavi." Allen stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to." Allen grinned.

-----

That night, after dinner had ended and Lavi was dropping off Allen at his guardian's house, Allen stopped before getting out of the car.

"What do you think of when you hear the word 'love'?"

Lavi tilted his head to the side. "I still think of you, Allen."

That made Allen smile. He unbuckled and got out. He was half-way to the door when Lavi called out behind him.

"What do you think of?"

Allen paused, then turned to face the car, Lavi watching him from the rolled down passenger side window. Allen considered it.

"I think of the dinner I shared with you tonight, Lavi Bookman. I think about how much I would **love** to do it again. I think of the fact that I could be falling in **love** with you."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Tears"_**


	19. They're Happy Tears

Title: **They're Happy Tears**

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, "Sun" and "Babe"

Rating: PG

Word Count: 1,979

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Allen gets attached to a horse.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the nineteenth in a series of 104 themes. "Tears" is today's theme. Also, "Sun" and "Babe" are actual horses. Their temperaments are exactly as depicted: they are mine. –smiles-

* * *

It was Allen's first horseback riding experience. The train had broken down and Lavi had suggested they rent some horses. After all, riding was faster than walking. Allen was hesitant, but that was to be expected. Horses were large creatures. Lavi smiled and assured him that the horses they would be renting would know what they were doing—and the saddles would be comfortable!

Sure enough, after some finagling, Lavi managed two decent looking grade horses. Nothing special: but sturdy and intelligent. Endurance saddles were placed on their backs by the grooms that stood by. Rags were wiped over the seats to get rid of any sorts of grime that might be there (though none was); the horses were bridled and handed to the duo. The white haired boy stared into the brown eyes of the massive gelding in front of him.

"What are you waiting for, get on!" Lavi was already mounted on his bay mare. She was shorter than the gelding Allen held the reins to, and much more slight. She was compact and had a sweet face. Allen again looked up into the gelding's eyes. Allen took a deep breath, and then took the plunge. One of the men helped him up on the wide barreled brute. Allen's silver eyes looked down at the horse's neck. He was the color of the sun itself.

" 'is name's 'Sun'," spoke one of the grooms, " 'er's is 'Babe'."

Lavi nodded. "You hear that, Allen?"

Allen only smiled in response. His stomach was in knots. He picked up the reins, placed his feet in the bell shaped metal things (stirrups, he was told later), and tried to keep himself from jittering back off of the horse. Lavi smiled reassuringly and urged his horse into an easy walk. Allen followed suit, surprised at how easy he settled into the slight rocking rhythm. He felt at ease after just a few strides. Sun had a big walk, which made Lavi's mare almost have to jog to keep up with. Allen looked over at the red head.

"When did you learn how to ride?"

It was just that Lavi looked so relaxed on the mare's back that Allen had to ask.

"Bookman and I took many different modes of transportation. As a child we often traveled by foot or horseback." Lavi flicked his eyes between Allen and avoiding people on the road. All of Allen's attention was on Lavi, so he was surprised that he hadn't run anyone over yet. Allen turned back to the road, hoping that the rest of the journey would be this easy.

Outside of the town, the road was basically vacant. Lavi dropped his stirrups and leaned down, crossing them over the front of the saddle. He stretched his legs. "Ahhh, much better." Lavi turned to Allen. "So you've never ridden before?"

Allen blushed and kept his eyes on the road. He didn't dare drop his stirrups and get comfortable like Lavi did. "Never."

Lavi draped his reins over the mare's neck; she kept to the road. "That explains it then."

"Explains what?" Allen snapped. Lavi raised his eyebrows and Allen muttered an apology.

"Well, you're really tense about this whole thing."

Allen frowned, but Lavi took a sip from his canteen and turned away from him. Once the canteen was back in its place, the red head picked up the reins and smiled. "How about a little bit faster?" Lavi was talking to Allen, "It might help you relax."

A second's hesitation and Lavi squeezed his legs to the mare's sides. The mare's head came up as she responded, breaking into a trot. She floated along in front of Sun and Allen for only three strides. Lavi tightened his legs once more and set off in a canter. They looked beautiful, really. Dust puffed up from the road and Sun pranced. Allen tensed. The gelding trotted. Allen nearly panicked but he kept his calm by keeping his eye on his friend up ahead. The gait was bouncy. Allen was afraid he would be bounced out of the saddle soon if he didn't get to the next gait: it looked so graceful. He tightened his legs.

The horse lunged out from under him. Allen was almost left behind; when he caught up with the new motion he was surprised to find that they were passing Lavi and Babe. He grinned without knowing it and let out a whoop. It felt like he was flying. This was better than letting Lenalee take him up in the air, it was better than holding onto Lavi's extending hammer—it was freedom. It was a dance. Allen raised himself off the saddle like he had seen the riders in horse races do. It felt even better! They were flying!

The rest of the ride back to Headquarters was brilliant. Allen didn't mind letting his gelding rest, but soon they would be racing with Lavi up the road again. Allen's tenseness had gone away, although his rear end had gotten mighty sore, as did his thighs. After a full day in the saddle, Allen was glad to lie on a bed and sleep until sunrise. It lasted six days. Six days of pure joy. They got to the town that lay closest to the Headquarters and dropped the horses off. With a great big hug, Allen released the gelding's reins. Lavi watched in amusement. It wasn't until they had eaten, given their report to Komui and changed that it happened.

Allen looked in the mirror after he had fresh clothes on. His eyes fell to the black exorcists coat covered in white and gold horse hair. He smiled then broke down. The sobs came out of nowhere. He collapsed on the floor, pawing at the jacket as tears coursed down his face. He couldn't help it, he couldn't silence himself. It had been so amazing, and it was gone in the blink of an eye. He wanted to hold onto those reins forever. He wanted to spend his days racing around on the seemingly giant gelding's back.

Lavi was going to ask him to accompany him to the library, since he was avoiding his mentor. The sobs from beyond the door stopped his hand before he knocked on the door. He listened closely. That couldn't be **Allen**, could it? No, Allen wouldn't cry. Not when he had been having such a great time. Lavi's concern took him inside the room. Quietly, he opened the door, revealing Allen crumpled on the floor, sobbing as he cradled his coat. Lavi was astonished. Allen apparently didn't even hear him enter: the boy never looked up. Lavi closed the door with a _snick_, legs taking him over to Allen. The red head sat down, mirroring the white haired boy.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi's single green eye tried to sort out what was wrong by Allen's expression. It didn't work so well. Allen sobbed harder for a while and leaned forward, still clutching his coat. Lavi instinctually put his arms around the younger exorcist. Lavi let him cry.

When Allen finally ceased crying and had cleaned himself up, he sniffed and turned to Lavi.

"I'm sorry about that."

Lavi only frowned in response. He was thoughtful, gazing at Allen. Allen kept wiping at his face with a damp cloth.

"What was it, anyway?" Lavi still couldn't figure it out. Allen shrugged.

"Nothing important. I'm an exorcist, so it doesn't matter what it was." Allen's tone was flat; dead.

"Yes, but I'm your friend. You can tell me." Lavi crawled closer to Allen's bed and leaned against it. All was quiet as Allen inspected his face in the mirror.

"I'm telling you: it's nothing." He turned to Lavi with a fake smile. Lavi was frowning at him. The smile fell from Allen's face. Allen threw the cloth at the sink. He missed and it fell over the edge, onto the floor. After a few choice swears, Allen picked it back up and carefully draped it over the edge of the sink. He turned back to Lavi. The red head's expression hadn't changed. Allen frowned.

"I just want Sun, that's all." He muttered, trying to mask it; trying to make it seem like it wasn't such a big deal. Lavi's expression softened. He let the subject drop in favor for getting Allen cheerful again. When Lavi left the room an hour later, he had a plan.

It was a week later that Allen was assigned to a mission not far off. It was just to take a briefcase to a different team of exorcists, so he left traveling by foot. He went through the town he had left Sun in. His eyes trailed to the stable, but he didn't dare venture close. He wanted to stay away for now. Until his heart had healed. He sighed and trudged on. At the edge of the town there was a small cottage. A red head exited and moved off towards a small barn, but Allen took no notice. He looked at his boots, covered in dust, as they moved up the road. Fifteen minutes later and hoof-beats clopped along behind him. Allen looked back, trying to shield his eyes from the sun, but it made everything a pale yellow. Allen sighed and moved to the side of the road, giving the horse and rider room.

"Allen!" A familiar voice cried out from close behind him. Allen turned. Lavi smiled. Lavi held out the reins. Allen's eyes traced the reins up. He looked into the gelding's brown, intelligent eyes. He blinked, a slow smile forming on his lips. Silver eyes flicked back to his friend.

"Lavi… ?" Lavi just grinned at him.

"You better have liked him a lot, because I spent a pretty penny on him and the cottage down the road some." Lavi jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating where he had come from. Allen was in awe, but took the reins.

"You did all this for me?" He reached up, petting the horse's neck.

"Yep!" Lavi looked proud of himself.

Allen was quiet for the next few minutes. He busied himself with lavishing attention on the gelding. Lavi grew concerned. He reached out, but Allen turned to face him before he touched his shoulder. Lavi licked his lips nervously. Tears were streaming down Allen's face.

"Why?"

This threw off the red head. Of course Allen had to know why he had done it. It should be fairly obvious. "I'm your friend…" He said it like it explained everything. To his dismay, Allen shook his head furiously.

"No, a **friend** wouldn't do this. Lenalee wouldn't do this. She would comfort me, but she wouldn't buy me a horse and somewhere to keep it. Why, Lavi?" Tears were still falling down Allen's face. Lavi blinked.

"Love?"

The tears must have been in shock, because they stopped flowing. Allen's head tilted like a confused puppy.

"Love?" Allen was confused. His nose was stuffed from the crying. The briefcase was in the dust at his feet, his arms around the gelding's neck.

Lavi nodded, "Love."

Allen considered this for a moment, head resting against the gelding's neck. Sun began to fall asleep in the sunshine.

"You love me?"

Now it was Lavi's turn to think. He furrowed his brow, pressed his lips together. "I think so."

Allen licked his lips, wiping away the residual tears on the sleeve of his coat. He sniffed. Silver eyes looked into sleepy brown eyes. Allen looked for a long time. Lavi watched him.

"Okay." Allen turned back, looking at Lavi.

"Okay?" Lavi was confused. He pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. I love you too." Allen said it so outright, Lavi was surprised. He smiled. Another tear worked its way down Allen's cheek.

"Then why are you crying?"

Allen shrugged and wiped it away. "They're happy tears."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "My Inspiration"_**


	20. Somewhere

Title: **Somewhere**

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, General Cross, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui

Rating: G

Word Count: 290

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Allen, saving the ark and its inhabitants.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the twentieth in a series of 104 themes. "My Inspiration" is today's theme. Bleck, I'm sorry this one's so short and... crappily predictable. :( Anyway, thank you for the reviews Aion Laven Walker and IcyFireGypsy!

* * *

Rabi was dead. After all they had gone through and Allen had lost him.

When his Master told him that he, Allen Walker, could bring them all back by playing the piano, Allen tried to disagree. He couldn't do that. They were **dead**. Nothing brought back the dead. He had learned that the hard way, hadn't he? He had cringed at the thought of Mana.

When he had finally agreed to play the piano (if he could save Lenalee and his Master he would have done **something**, right?), his fingers touched the keys but he didn't know what to play. Would he play a somber tune? Would he cry while he saved lives? Would he grieve over the loss of friends and Rabi?

Rabi… if he could bring him back, Allen would. He was everything to Allen.

Allen shoved away those thoughts and played whatever his fingers wanted him to. The song from his childhood: the song Mana had created especially for him. He was so lost in the song, in the memories, that he had to be reminded by his Master to think of who he was saving.

He spent time thinking about each of the friends he had lost. How he had met them, how he had come to accept them into his new life at the Order. He thought about what Komui had said: they would all come home. Somewhere along the line, Allen's inspiration turned to Rabi. Getting him back and in one piece; he needed that boy. He needed him whole and loving. He needed to have a silly redhead to plot Kanda's demise with. He needed Rabi to tell him the honest truth of the matter.

Somewhere along the line, Rabi became his inspiration.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Never Again"_**


	21. Truth or Dare

Title: **Truth or Dare**

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, Reever, Johnny, Bookman

Rating: PG-15 (swearing, implications, and a kiss)

Word Count: 1,939

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Crack. Truth or Dare. Cliches.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the twenty-first in a series of 104 themes. "Never Again" is today's theme. BEWARE! Slight sleep-deprived produced CRACK ahead.

Thank you to Aion Laven Walker and IcyFireGypsy for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

Never again was Allen joining a half-drunken group of people playing Truth or Dare. Never _ever_ again.

It wasn't the fact that they were drunk, oh no; it was the fact that the game had gotten so… so… _perverse_ that Allen was stuck blushing. Maybe he was permanently tomato red now. As if on cue, the entire haphazard circle of people turned their attention to him. He gulped.

"W-what?" His voice came out shaky. Lenalee giggled. Komui lazily grinned. Kanda crossed his arms and snarled.

"You heard Johnny."

It was something Kanda didn't like the idea of, obviously. Damn him for not paying attention to the game. He had been busy sulking instead of listening to the embarrassing things people were admitting to. His silver eyes darted to Johnny. Johnny had a blush on his cheeks and his eyes were impossibly wide. Or maybe that was the glasses making his eyes seem bigger. Johnny giggled nervously while he repeated it.

"I d-dare you… to…" he broke into giggles and Reever poked him to get him to continue, "t-t-to sitonKanda'slap…" Another giggle rang out, "f-for the remain-d-der of the game."

While Johnny was busy dissolving into laughter, Allen looked over at the older boy. He assessed the problem at hand. While the rest of the group who sat around had drunk quite a lot, Kanda had only had one and other than a flush to his cheeks, he seemed unaffected by it. Allen had none. Even Lenalee had a quite a few glasses of wine. Kanda stared back at him. Finally the long haired boy uncrossed his arms and his legs. Allen took this as acquiescing to the dare. Blinking owlishly, the rest of the group watched, holding their breath, as Allen picked himself up off the floor and stepped forward. He lost his balance and staggered two steps before he righted himself. Allen paused. He walked the rest of the way.

Allen and Kanda stared at each other for a moment. Kanda's hand reached, grasped. He yanked the younger boy onto his lap. Allen gasped softly. Lenalee's giggles sprang up from across the room. Allen basically collapsed onto the nineteen year olds' lap. After a frozen moment, the white haired boy situated himself properly. Kanda shifted him slightly and leaned back, pulling Allen with him. Kanda's hands rested, slightly crossed over Allen's abdomen. Allen was uncomfortable. He fidgeted. Reever took over.

"Allen, your turn."

Allen jumped at his name, Kanda held him firmly in place. He looked around. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. Everyone was staring at him. He shut his mouth and tried to act like he was thinking. He suddenly had an idea and grinned devilishly.

"Alright then. Reever: truth or dare?"

Reever looked slightly surprised. His eyebrows rose as he answered. "Truth."

Allen's grin only grew. "Good. Reever, do you have feelings for Lenalee?"

The whole room's attention switched to Reever. Reever seemed stuck as Komui's eyes hardened. Reever stuttered.

"I-I uh, that is…" He fell quiet, holding Komui's gaze. Finally, his shoulder sagged in what seemed like defeat. "To hell with it. Yes, I do."

Most of the room was so surprised that silence reigned. Lenalee blushed and covered her mouth, hiding a flattered smile. Just as the room erupted with Komui's possessive rage, the door opened. This stopped the angered Komui in his tracks. Everyone turned to see who was coming in so late at night. The Bookman entered and ignored the commotion that was happening to his right, but when Rabi came through, he stopped and gaped. His eyes swept over the group.

Bottles: empty and in various stages of being drank, were scattered throughout the people. Reever was holding Johnny in front of him to stall Komui's impending attack, drinks sloshed around from Komui's previous launch towards his second in command, and Kanda had pulled Mugen from _somewhere_ while shielding Allen from the rest of the room. Allen was stuck leaning over a small table, hands braced on the wall with Kanda _right_ behind him, one arm hooked around his middle. Allen arched his neck back when everything stopped spinning from the sudden movement. He rested his head on the older boy's shoulder, looking at what had caused the all halt.

Rabi's eyes met Allen's. A red hot anger built up in the green eye Allen was looking into. Allen's eyes widened as the whole thing started up again, but in reverse. Komui sat down heavily, clearing the way for Rabi, who stalked through the group, eyes only on the duo of male exorcists near the wall. Kanda's attention was on the redhead. Mugen swung to point under Rabi's chin.

"Stop where you are, Rabbit. He's not even yours."

Allen was completely confused by the words Kanda spoke. But they seemed to only fuel the fire. Everyone was quietly trying to slip away. Rabi had stopped, but it was obvious that he wasn't finished with just trying to intimidate Kanda.

"You shouldn't be touching him. He's not yours either." The words were ground out.

Allen tipped his head back up and tried to loosen Kanda's arm from around him. He didn't want to be in the middle of what was obviously an on-going feud. Allen's eyes strayed, noticing that everyone was giving them space. Only Komui was feeling brave enough to stay seated nearby. Bookman had paused near the door, but rested his hand on the knob. His voice barked out.

"Rabi. Choose your fights wisely."

Either this didn't get through to the red head, or it did but he was being stubborn. Kanda didn't waver. Allen wriggled, trying to break free and get to safety where the rest of the people were—far away from this room. Kanda held him tight.

"Let him go." This time, Rabi growled. His single green eye was narrowed and remaining only on the nineteen year old. Allen ceased his movements, waiting to be released. Kanda seemed to weigh his options before letting Allen go.

Allen looked between the two boys and slowly straightened himself. He managed to wiggle out of the gap between Kanda and the table. One of his arms flailed. Kanda moved Mugen out of the way reflexively. Allen was about to apologize, maybe thanking him, but Rabi's arm darted out and grabbed him. He was pulled up close to the redhead. The overall quiet of the room disturbed the white haired boy. His eyes landed on Rabi's face. Rabi and Kanda were locked in what looked to be a glaring contest. Allen was reluctant to break the stalemate. That was when the whispers started.

As Lenalee was blocked by Reever and Johnny, she started it. A hushed question, a quiet answer—the answer that made Allen stop.

"They're fighting over Allen."

Allen reviewed what had been said, what had been done. It made sense, although it really _didn't_ make sense at the same time. In his sudden revelation he straightened up and put his hands on his hips.

"Wait a minute. This is about _me_?" He felt so stupid. Although, he really didn't see Rabi as the 'jealous type'; he giggled, his blush from earlier rising to his pale cheeks. Allen shifted so he could look at both of the older boys at the same time. The whispers had died out; everyone watched wide eyed as jumped in between the two as they fought. Even though this was a tame 'I'll glare at you until I defeat you' type of fight, they still would label Allen as 'suicidal' for the rest of his life. But Allen didn't stop there. He rolled his eyes.

"Rabi, don't start things, okay. You didn't even know what was going on. Did you ask if it was my decision?" Allen paused, Rabi opened his mouth to answer, and Allen plowed on. "No, you didn't." Allen suddenly broke into a fit of giggles.

Kanda kept Mugen at the ready, but was watching the proceedings with confusion. That was when Allen reeled on him. Allen had recovered from his spontaneous laughter but remained pink in the cheeks.

"And you: you can't say that I'm not his. You have no idea about our relationship." Again, Allen started giggling. When he was hunched over, trying to breathe through the laughter, Rabi spoke.

"Why are you laughing?" Rabi's tone was still hard, but he seemed genuinely concerned. Perhaps Allen was losing it…

This sobered Allen. He took three deep breaths, but giggled again as he answered. "I—hehe—never th-thought… hehehe—that-t you-u would be—hehe—jealous!"

The whole room breathed a sigh of relief. But as the words processed, the mostly drunk group cowering behind Bookman, who was still poised at the door, rounded on the trio with more confusion.

"Rabi? Jealous? Over what?" Kanda voiced the group thought.

Bookman turned from the door, hands by his sides once more. It seemed it was his time to intervene. Rabi's hand was on Allen's back, steadying him.

"Over his lover sitting on another man's lap." The Bookman's eyes rested on Kanda, whose eyes flicked over to the redhead. Rabi glared back at him. Allen smacked Rabi's shoulder with the back of his hand. Rabi broke his glare as he caught Allen's hand. Their fingers intertwined. Kanda was taken aback. Lenalee peered over shoulders. Her voice was the first to come after the old man's.

"Wait, so Rabi and Allen are together?" Her eyes landed curiously on the pair, but slid over to the Bookman as he nodded in affirmation.

Kanda seemed to deflate slightly, but the anger inside him burned hotter than before. He sheathed Mugen and stalked past the couple without a glance. He slammed his door on the way out. After a tense, silent moment in the room: Komui broke it.

"I'm still going to kill you, Reever."

At least they all seemed calmer about it. Lenalee peeked over Johnny's shoulder.

"Don't, brother." She turned pink when everyone looked at her. She looked nervously around. "I like him too." Her voice was quiet.

Bookman left then, quietly slipping out. The unusual calm that followed the statement gave Rabi the time to lead Allen into the hallway. As they walked through the dark and quiet hallways, Rabi asked some questions.

"What were you even doing?"

Allen blinked owlishly at him, and then it dawned on him what was being asked. He smiled. "Playing 'Truth or Dare'."

Rabi gave him a reproachful look, but Allen continued.

"Everyone else was drunk, or at least had a drink or two. I didn't. But then I was dared to sit on Kanda's lap. And you know me; I can't back down from a challenge. So I did it. I then asked Reever if he had feelings for Lenalee. Turns out he did. That was when you came in." Only now did Allen glance at his boyfriend. "What about you? You were supposed to be back hours ago. That's why we were all up. We were waiting for you."

This stalled Rabi. He looked over. "You were waiting for me?"

Allen blushed, "Of course I was."

They were stopped in the hallway, but Rabi continued after only a moment of searching his lover's eyes. Rabi pulled Allen around to face him as they came to Allen's room. He reached up, cupping the younger boy's face with one hand and tilting it up.

"Thank you."

Allen only smiled in response. A chaste kiss later and he spoke, breaking the peace of the moment. "Please don't be mad at Kanda."

Rabi's eye darkened. "You're never doing that again. _Ever_."

Allen smiled. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Online"_**


	22. Skype and Real Life

Title: **Skype and Real Life**

Rating: PG

Word Count: 2,180

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Allen and Lavi meet over Skype.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the twenty-second in a series of 104 themes. "Online" is today's theme. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I'm sorry I seemed to have disappeared, but life became a little busy. Hopefully I'll be getting more out sooner rather than later!

* * *

The two met online. It wasn't a dating site, it wasn't anything like that. In fact, it had been an online conference call. Allen was the son of a head of a company and Lavi was being hired for a translation of ancient texts.

Allen's father, in lieu of his failing health, had sought to give the company to Allen in the case of his untimely death; but as Allen was still a minor, his appointed guardian Cross, was put in charge of the company. Allen was left to grow up, learning how to run a company in the mean time. Cross was good at having Allen listen in on calls, be involved in the proceedings of any venture, and this case was no different. The company was one to keep historical documents stored and up to date. Now, documents ranged from scrolls to tablets to phone calls. The one that needed translating was a tablet recently dug up in an excavation in Egypt. And who better to call onto the scene but Bookman and his apprentice? No one knew how Cross got his connections.

The conference call was over Skype: something Allen had found worked for long distance calls and was cost efficient. Cross agreed to use it, and found he enjoyed it for more than just business related calls: he used it when he played his beloved computer games while at work. Allen, however, tried to convince the man to use it only when necessary. It never worked.

In any case, the call connected and the video stream started up, Allen sitting slightly behind his guardian, notebook and pencil in hand, knees drawn up so his feet were on the chair in front of him. Allen gazed at the screen with grey eyes. Cross adjusted the webcam and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Bookman. It's always a pleasure, isn't it?"

Allen frowned at his guardian's exaggerated charm. He found it ridiculous that others bought into it. He looked to the video coming up of the man and his apprentice. He had heard of their names (only in passing), but had never actually met them. It was no wonder that he was slightly startled by the faces peering back at them on the screen. The Bookman wasn't interesting in any regard other than he was older and seemed to be related to pandas, but the apprentice looked to be almost a carbon copy of his guardian. Allen did a double take—looking between the screen and Cross.

A bastard son—it had to be. Allen blinked once more, but then chose to stare at the blank notebook instead of the screen (he knew he would tilt his head to the side and keep watching the redheaded assistant of the Bookman but only manage to get bonked on the head by Cross and reprimanded for staring). He nibbled his lower lip and waited for Cross to get through the pleasantries. It didn't take long: all of the older man's attempts at casual conversation were given the cold shoulder by the man on the other end of the line. Allen was kind of grateful to be honest.

The conversation lasted about ten minutes this way. When it came time to hang up, Cross turned to Allen and bonked him on the head.

"Alright kid, say goodbye to the new playmate I found you then we'll go out to dinner."

Allen looked up with owlish silver eyes. Huh? Playmate? It wasn't yet another attempt at getting Allen to become sexually active at a young age again… was it? He looked at the screen and saw the Bookman's assistant looking rather bored. He was the only one on the screen.

"Eh?"

Cross stood and got to the door with Allen's eyes trailing after him before he turned.

"Go on, talk to the boy. I'm sure he won't eat you."

Allen looked to the screen one more time, looked to Cross (he was shutting the door behind him) and scrambled into the big armchair in front of the screen. The redhead on the screen was resting his chin in one hand.

"Uh. Hi." Allen tried to look anywhere but the screen (where he could see without a doubt that the boy could be no one else's son but Cross's). He cleared his throat and chose the wall to his right to stare at instead.

"You know, I think I look a lot like your guardian. Mister Cross."

The voice that came from the speakers was anything but what Allen thought he would sound like. His eyes were drawn to the screen. Was that voice really from that boy?

"Now that you're looking at me—my name's Lavi."

Allen blushed, finding that he felt slightly reprimanded from the boy's tone. He answered politely, "I'm Allen."

The redhead nodded, still slouched in posture. "So when I get there you'll show me around and be my friend, right?"

Allen shifted, slightly uncomfortable by this question. "Umm. Yeah."

It wasn't that Allen didn't want to be near the boy, he just wasn't used to being friends with very many people. It seemed that most of the employees either treated him like a dumb child, or ignored him in favor for their 'real boss', Marion Cross. So Allen learned to distance himself: for the most part that was easy. He was home schooled, so he wasn't immersed in his peers six hours a day. That was a start. But now… this whole situation was throwing Allen for a loop. After the awkward moment of silence was over, Allen cleared his throat. Lavi was still looking at him. Finally, the red head on the screen sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you around then."

And that was that.

* * *

It was three days and a strange dinner out later that Allen saw Lavi in person for the first time. Allen really was quite shy, so at first they had little to no conversation. After about two hours of dragging the red head around and showing him the place, he deposited him back with his Master. Cross then abandoned him there with the Bookman and his assistant. Allen chose to stay well out of the way and tucked himself in a corner with his nose in a book.

When Bookman came to sit by him, Allen realized it had been hours, but quickly turned his attention to the old man when he spoke.

"I know it doesn't seem it, Allen, but Lavi really is a good boy. He means no harm to you, so I do hope you become friends… after all, he has none, himself." The old man held Allen's gaze for a while, then forced a smile on his droopy face and laid a hand on his arm.

It took two more days before anything different happened. During lunch, Lavi was allowed to leave, but he never had. Not until Allen gathered his things and let Bookman know where he was headed. Almost immediately the red head jumped up and stuffed his lunch back in the container. Allen didn't realize he'd been followed until he sat down with one of his new books on the library couch. Lavi's presence startled him, actually, and he almost ended up dropping the book.

"Oh. Hi." Allen's wide silver eyes took in the slightly disheveled look Lavi had.

"Uh… hi." Lavi scratched at the back of his head then sat down, tense and nervous, on the cushion next to Allen. Allen watched him for a little while, and then went back to reading.

"I thought… errr… I hoped we could be friends." When the red head spoke up again, Allen looked over with concern. Lavi was trying to play it cool, but one look into his green eye and Allen knew he was sad. Allen frowned.

"I guess we can be. If you want…"

That was the start to the friendship. It was hard at first: you agree to be friends and then what? They struggled with the two and a half weeks ahead. By the end of it, though, they were friends. Still shy, and still not quite knowing a lot about one another, they agreed to stay in contact. That part was easy. The hard part came when Allen was trying to find a date for Junior prom (and yes, he had been put into public school for high school).

Originally he had thought he might ask Lenalee, but Kanda asked her first. Then he thought of Fou, but she was bringing her College boyfriend, Bak. There really weren't a whole lot of other choices, seeing as every girl he knew was taken.

* * *

"Lavi?"

The red head seemed distant lately, but talking over Skype usually gave that effect.

"Hmm?"

"I have a dilemma."

At this, the red head on the other side seemed to perk up. "Oh?"

"Well, prom's about two weeks away and everyone's got a date already."

"Even the teachers?"

"Lavi." He tried reprimanding him, but it came out as more of a whine.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? I'm half-way around the world _and_ I don't know anyone from your school."

Allen sighed dramatically and leaned his head in his hand, his headset slipping slightly. He pushed it back. "Why can't you just magically make everything better?"

He sat up straight again. "Oh, I've got it. You can come back and we'll go together—as friends."

He could almost _feel_ the boy on the other end rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes, I would arrive by magic, save the world, make you look gay, and then go home. Perfect plan."

Shut down. Allen sighed again and crossed his arms, hiding his face in them. "What do I do, oh wise one?"

Papers shuffled. Silence reigned. Finally, Lavi spoke. "You could always _not_ go."

Allen groaned. "You're about as much help as Uncle Cross."

* * *

Allen decided to go to prom without a date. This was especially difficult for him, seeing as he had to watch all his friends get ready around him with their dates: going to dinner, arriving in limos, talking, flirting… Allen felt a little out of the loop. Kanda did his best to make him not so lonely (as he did recall 'stealing' Allen's date). So Allen went to dinner with the whole group, but kept out of the main conversation. Kanda and Lenalee both had side conversations with him, but neither lasted long. And so, slightly depressed, he was dragged to the prom. It looked… a bit disappointing, but he held on. Mostly he sat around with the guys and talked.

Across town, Lavi managed to get off the plane first, and so he didn't run into anyone going to luggage claim and out to the parking lot. Luckily, he had called ahead and ensured that Mister Cross could get him from Point A (the airport) to Point B (the prom). Already dressed, many people eyed him with some suspicion, but he ignored them in favor of time left until the end of the prom. He had been cutting it close, but the only flight he could get there had been delayed.

After a sprint to the car, Lavi sat, peering anxiously out the windows. The driver seemed to realize the hurry he was in and so got him to the prom as soon as he could. The red head ran up to the door, then paused and straightened himself out—making himself look presentable—before opening the door and walking in. He paid to enter, glad that they didn't seem to notice he wasn't from around there, and walked in.

The first thing he noticed was the dim lighting, the second was that all the couples were on the dance floor (save a few), and the third was that Allen was all alone at his table. Lavi took a deep breath and wandered over, nearly scaring the white-haired boy to death when he plunked down in the chair beside him.

"Missing me much?"

After Allen righted himself, he nearly threw himself in the red head's arms. "Lavi, oh my god, I've missed you! How'd you get in? How'd you get here? Why'd you come?"

The bombardment of questions just made Lavi smile and hug the boy back. "I thought you might need a date still. Or, I was hoping you did."

Allen studied him for a moment. "You came all this way just for that?"

Lavi shrugged and moved to stand. "I can go back if you found a date."

Allen reached out and grabbed hold of his sleeve. "No. Wait…" Allen's gaze went out to the dance floor, but returned to Lavi in an instant. The red head sighed and took a hand out of his pocket, offering it.

"Allen, would you like to dance?"

The boy blinked at him, looked out at the couples, and then back at the red head. His hand clasped Lavi's and they smiled.

While dancing, Allen thought about how it was strange how all of this could start from just a simple business meeting over the internet.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Failure"_**


	23. Price of Failure

Title: **Price of Failure**

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Rhode, Kanda

Rating: PG-15 (dark themes)

Word Count: 252

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Summary: Lavi vs. Rhode.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the twenty-third in a series of 104 themes. "Failure" is today's theme. Thank you Aion Laven Walker and IcyFireGypsy for the reviews! I know this one's short, hopefully the next one will be longer.

* * *

The price of failure was high, as were the stakes. Lavi knew this, and yet he also knew that no matter how he thought about the numerous outcomes—in none of them would he be able to succeed and return home. His path was chosen, and with a shaky breath, he accepted it. The steps he took, as he walked out from where he had been hiding, he knew they would be his last. But he still had to try. His green eye glanced towards the doorway, where he knew that Kanda was keeping watch, ready to take over the fight at any moment. Rhode laughed; her voice cutting through his thoughts.

"Ah, little Bookman, I know who you're thinking of. And trust me; I'll break him just as I do you."

He turned, watching her as she laughed some more and hovered on the talking umbrella. His jaw tensed: he wanted to attack, and yet, he wanted to be sure she wouldn't get as far as the white haired boy lying in the infirmary. He had to plan this. Neither of them would leave this room: he had to make certain of it. Failure meant that Rhode would kill Allen, and that was something that Lavi could not die knowing was in store for his loved one. If Allen died… the world died. Failure meant destruction, failure meant certain death for Allen. A stray tear made its way down the red head's cheek. He had to buy him some more time.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Rebirth"_**


	24. Unpredictable

Title: **Unpredictable**

Characters/Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Bookman, Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, various scientists, Jerry, Link

Rating: PG-15 (one swear)

Word Count: 1,587

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: un-betaed; the twenty-fourth in a series of 104 themes. "Rebirth" is today's theme. Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me on this one. Life kind of kicked my butt, so I'm very sorry!

* * *

The rebirth of the Fourteenth took time. Time that not many though it would take. They figured they would all go sleep knowing Allen was safely tucked in bed and then they would wake up and find the Fourteenth in his place. A few well placed grins of destruction and everyone thought it would be the very next day that they would lose Allen.

Lavi kept his distance. As he had been taught, he counted on his companion to turn into this exciting new creature—sure, perhaps they would fight to the death, but at least it would be something more than the now-predictable Allen. That was his bookman side talking, though. For safety's sake, his mentor had put fail-safes in motion: he said 'in order to protect my successor'. Lavi called his bluff. He was only trying to save himself. Lavi guessed that if he felt like staying behind to watch all the destruction, Bookman would allow him to and just go off to save his ass. That was okay with Lavi.

Allen felt himself slipping away, little by little. He didn't want others to think what they were thinking: that suddenly he'd look up and be the Fourteenth. In fact, he felt them blending—almost. It seemed as if tiny bit by tiny bit, Allen was considering himself the Fourteenth: that he was leeching values, morals, and knowledge from what was supposed to be his worst enemy. What if they did blend? What would stop it? He started to think it wasn't a bad option. It would allow the Fourteenth to be reborn, but it also allowed Allen to stay and fight this war.

Kanda noticed it first: observant and suspicious of Allen. Like he thought that Allen would turn into the Noah sooner rather than later, and then go on a rampage and kill everyone Allen held dear. No, no; Allen was quite in control. It was almost as if the Fourteenth was weak—or maybe he just wasn't trying to take over yet. This led to Allen standing in front of the mirror every morning, staring at the blackened shadow over his own image. Link didn't know what he was doing, Allen kept it that way.

Soon Allen discovered that he was, indeed, stronger than the Noah. Good for him. He gave the Fourteenth room, and that side of him became prevalent. They melded. Kanda called him on it one time while in a train compartment with Lenalee. He denied it bitterly, but Lenalee never looked at him the same way again.

Because of that, suspicion rose. He was soon named a 'liability'. Komui never gave him missions alone. Kanda was with him, and Lenalee drifted away. Allen was saddened, and the Fourteenth reached out to him. They comforted one another when things got rough. One time it was the Bookman and Lavi instead of Kanda. They got along well. The Fourteenth reminded him that they were lying to him. Allen nearly wailed in the silence of his room when they returned. It hurt that one he considered his best friend was a total lie.

His obligation to the Fourteenth grew, his companions dismissed as one after another turned their back on him. He was ostracized, but he continued lending a hand. Komui spoke to him as if he were a spy: no information that might give him the advantage over them. Not that he would ever want to hurt the Black Order. It hurt so much.

Finally he found it was time to leave. Not for the Earl—he would never leave for him—but to be alone. He wouldn't wear the Black Order uniform, but he would still follow their teachings. He entered Komui's office without a word and laid out his jacket. Everyone watched as he entered the cafeteria one last time and ordered his usual. At least Jerry hadn't turned on him. He still smiled and asked how Allen had been: were the missions still going well? He responded in kind; his politeness never wavering.

He ate in silence and loneliness. Everyone kept their distance. As Allen finished, he looked around the large room, noting how everyone was hiding their glances at him. Either they were suspicious, scared or hostile: they couldn't hide their emotions from him. He was drained, tired of having to deal with this treatment day in and day out. He brought his trays up, dumping his rubbish out, and started towards the door. All eyes were on him. He left without a word.

With all of his loose ends tied up, he went up to his room and retrieved his things. Timcanpy had remained faithful to him through the melding of the Fourteenth and himself, so the golem hovered by his shoulder even as he left. The Gatekeeper trembled and cringed away from him. He bowed to him and wished him well—quietly—and continued on his way. Of course he anticipated being stopped or sought after by the Black Order, but he did not think it would be right away. Even still, he opened up a gateway and stepped into it. He didn't look back.

He closed the gateway and continued walking up the street. Along the way he met scientists. Each one he greeted; and when they turned away, he sent them through gates to various places within the Order's Headquarters. It was plain, simple, effective and he wasn't hurting them any. When he got to the Bookman and Lavi he bowed. The Bookman eyed him, Lavi stayed quiet.

"Sirs, I will escort you out. I do not wish for anyone to believe I'm kidnapping you." That was the Fourteenth speaking. Allen continued, "I want to leave, and the Ark is the only thing that will keep me away from the Millennium Earl. So please, if you could go back to the Headquarters." He was trying to be polite.

The Bookman looked strained. As if he wanted to refuse—but he stopped himself. Apparently it was not the time or the place. The older man nodded. Allen opened a gate with a small gesture. The Bookman gave him one last level look and turned away.

"Come on, Lavi."

But the redhead remained stuck. His arms crossed, he looked between the gate and his mentor. Allen watched, uncertain of what was happening.

"Lavi."

An order, now: something Lavi could not disobey. Could he? The Bookman looked over his shoulder. The redhead stared back.

"No. I think I'll stay."

A long, long silence passed uneventfully. The Bookman and his apprentice stared each other down. When it seemed as if even the clenching of jaw muscles would do nothing for Lavi, the older man relented. With a brisk nod he turned away and stepped through the gate. Allen kept it open.

"Lavi, I do not wish you to stay. I have told Komui of my plans and he did not outright object. Please leave." Concern laced his features as he spoke. Clearly he wasn't ready for this situation. The Fourteenth comforted him by stepping forward. His face changed drastically: going to emotionless in milliseconds.

"The boy aches that you have lied to him in the past. He does not want to cause you the same pain."

Lavi still stood with his arms crossed. He didn't respond. After a moment, the Fourteenth closed the gate without even a gesture.

"Fine then, stay. But do not get in the way." The Fourteenth stepped back then and Allen came forward. He looked at the redhead in confusion, but strode away instead of asking. He dealt with the other scientists easily: doing as he had done to the others. Finally, he opened a portal to the piano room and stepped inside. Once Lavi was inside, he closed the door and moved towards the piano. Timcanpy hovered over to the piano and plopped down.

Hours later, the silence filled only by the playing of the piano, Allen stood. He walked over to the couch where Lavi sat. For a moment, he paused. He went on and out the door. Lavi got up and followed after him. They didn't talk for days. When they finally got around to it, it was orders. They would tell each other to watch out when in battle with Akuma. It didn't take long for that to morph into civilized meal conversation.

No trouble had come from either the Order or the Earl as of yet, and the Fourteenth had convinced Allen that wearing the crosses over his forehead was to show what he symbolized. He carried both the mark of the Noah and the Innocence in his arm—what might seem like a lethal combination. It worked out well enough for them until they came across someone who needed help. The girl had been frightened by the crosses etched into his skin. It took Allen a week to come out of hiding. Lavi had generously left food for him all the while. When he emerged, he spoke tersely to the redhead, telling them that they were going to Spain. He needed something capable of hiding the crosses. He bought a top hat.

It took some time after that to drift back to conversing freely, but they got around to it. Lavi was still suspicious, but he no longer doubted that Allen and the Fourteenth had a sort of agreement. After all, the rebirth of the Fourteenth had not been what was expected: so why should the unusual—unpredictable—relationship between Allen and he be any different?

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Breaking Away"_**


End file.
